Nosso Terceiro Travesseiro
by ArcanjaDhaja
Summary: Edward e Jacob são o casal de namorados mais apaixonados de Forks. Namoram desde o 13 anos e nunca sentiram desejo por garota nenhuma, nem por outros homens, até conhecerem sua aluna particular, Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

A casa dos Black ficava na parte deserta da praia de La Push, bem distante das outras, ela se destacava pelas árvores na frente que a escondiam do mar, mas o mar não se escondia dela. Ali fazia mais frio do que nas outras, pois todo o ar frio do mar ia em direção a casa. Billy Black, dono da casa, quando a construiu a fez de pedras e com lareira, assim quando chovesse, ela permaneceria quente e sem risco de ser derrubada pelo vento. O único problema é que só existia uma estrada de acesso a casa, e essa era bloqueada quando chovia, isolando mais ainda o rapaz e o cadeirante, residentes nela. Era a mais bonita de La Push, mesmo que só de um andar.

Billy se encontrava no Havaí, visitando a filha mais velha que há anos não via o pai. A muito contra gosto ele foi, não querendo deixar seu filho caçula sozinho. Por outro lado, era bom mesmo que o homem não estivesse em casa, assim seu filho não precisaria conter os gemidos altos de prazer.

A cama de casal do jovem Black estava uma bagunça com lençóis pra fora da cama, travesseiros nos pés e dois corpos nus adormecidos. Edward e Jacob descansavam da manhã de sexo selvagem, que havia começado pelo fim da madrugada. Jacob dormia de barriga pra cima, as pernas e os braços abertos, enquanto que Edward tinha a cabeça no abdômen dele, o corpo em outro ângulo. Mas ambos acordaram com o despertador do ruivo, indicando que tinha que ir a escola primária de Forks buscar sua aluna particular.

_Desliga essa porra – pediu Jacob batendo no ombro do namorado – To morto de sono.

_Tenho de buscar Isabela – sentou rápido esfregando os olhos, totalmente sonolento – Hoje ela vai receber as provas da semana passada.

_Ah, hoje é dia – gemeu o moreno batendo com o punho no colchão – Eu não consigo entender como você me convenceu a participar dessa merda.

_Essa merda é o que vai nos ajudar a ir pra faculdade – Edward respondeu sério olhando pra o namorado – Não começa logo cedo, por favor, eu não quero me irritar.

_Eu já até sei como vai ser – Jacob disse irônico – Dez em história, geografia, inglês e literatura. Depois vem um sete ou um oito em matemática e química, mas quando chegar em física e biologia é tudo zero.

_Não precisa exagerar Valter Mercado – fez graça pra aliviar a tensão do índio – Ela não é tão ruim assim em biologia.

_A prova seria aparelho reprodutor masculino e feminino associado às questões da educação sexual – Jacob respondeu sentando na cama já bem acordado – Aposto 100 pratas como ela tampava os ouvidos pra tudo o que eu dizia a ela.

_Ela tem catorze anos, quer que ela faça o que? – Edward disse indo pra o banheiro – Pedisse que puxasse seu pau da calça pra ela chupar?

_A boca dela é muito pequena, não daria nem a cabeça – os dois riram.

Já sem jeito de dormir de novo, o índio se levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro pra escovar os dentes, enquanto o namorado tomava banho.

_Posso confessar uma coisa – Edward disse embaixo no chuveiro, a expressão séria – Você não fica com raiva?

_Não, fala – Jacob cuspiu a pasta da boca e se virou pra o chuveiro.

_Eu sempre fico excitado quando vou buscar a Isabella na escola – desligou o chuveiro e apoiou as duas mãos na parede, olhando pra o chão – Eu te amo, mas ela tem algo que às vezes me pega desprevenido.

_Por acaso é o pensamento de que a bundinha dela está em contato com o couro do banco? Ela nunca senta em cima da saia – Edward se virou pra ele surpreso – Fica frio, também já fiquei assim. É involuntário do corpo.

_Já quis toca-la? – perguntou curioso e saindo do box, com a toalha ao redor do quadril – Tipo na pele que a meia não esconde?

_Já – confessou ficando vermelho e olhando pra o lado – E nesse dia eu pensei que não fosse gay, mas aí percebi que era só com ela.

Edward sorriu e encostou o corpo no do namorado o beijando no pescoço e saindo pra buscar Bella, sua aluna problemática.

_Não quer ir comigo? Podemos levar ela pra almoçar lá em casa e depois vim pra cá – propôs de volta ao banheiro e o moreno só confirmou com a cabeça.

...

Bella foi à última a sair do prédio, e as provas nas mãos indicavam que todo o dinheiro que sua mãe gastava com ela tinha valido a pena, pelo menos em parte. Desanimada ela jogou o bolo de provas dentro da mochila e procurou pelo celular pra avisar a Ruth, sua empregada, que ia ficar na casa de Ângela.

_Estou morta de saudades da sua mãe – Bella sorriu animada – Vai ser tão legal ficar um pouco com vocês.

_Bella, com todo o respeito – Ângela se virou pra amiga com uma expressão sofrida – Mas sua mãe é a maior sacana que eu conheço.

_Disso eu sei – riu a garota ainda com o olhar preso dentro da mochila – Mas porque resolveu dizer isso agora?

_Ela coloca os dois caras mais gatos e perigosos dessa cidade para serem seus professores – Ângela aponta na direção do outro lado da rua – E você não pode nem tirar um pedaços deles simplesmente porque são gays.

_Merda! – exclamou quando viu o jipe azul marinho do Cullen em um canto mais afastado – Eu pensei que escapava hoje.

_Você é a garota de catorze anos mais sortuda que eu conheço – essa era a opinião de todas as garotas que tentavam se aproximar dela em busca de um momento com os rapazes.

_A mais azarada isso sim – Bella se virou pra amiga e jogou a mochila pra ela – Me espera aqui, que eu já volto.

Edward estava sentado no capo do carro fumando um cigarro enquanto esperava por Bella, Jacob estava no banco de motorista deitado. A menina suspirou desgostosa ao reconhecer o ruivo, mas sem ver Jacob. Os óculos escuros de Edward escondiam a arma de sedução mais perigosa dele, o olhar dourado e brilhante.

_Pode ir, eu vou ficar na casa da Ângela hoje – ela informou sorrindo na esperança de que pudesse fazer isso – Amanhã agente se vê...

_Volte e pegue sua mochila – o sorriso dela sumiu quando o dele apareceu – Vamos pra minha casa.

_E o Black? – perguntou quase feliz de que não fosse ver o índio bruto.

_Tô aqui – Jacob sentou assim que seu nome foi pronunciando com desgosto – Vamos logo que o dia ta correndo.

Bella se virou pra amiga desgostosa que a esperava no colégio e depois novamente pros seus professores.

_Eu quero passar um tempo com a minha amiga – implorou, mas Edward fez que não com a cabeça – Não é justo, eu passo muito tempo com vocês.

_Combine pra amanhã, hoje você vai nos mostrar suas notas – Jacob ordenou ligando o jipe – Você sabe que tem de fazer isso, não sei por que ainda luta.

_Porque eu sou uma boba que pensa que os dois tem coração, mas só são dois imbecis – disse raivosa se virando pra amiga que já esperava perto do motorista dela.

Edward riu da explosão da garota e se virou pra o namorado dentro do carro, espantado pra menina.

_Hoje ela está com a macaca, você vai ouvir hoje – Jacob bufou com raiva, olhando pra ela ainda. O celular de Edward tocou dentro do carro e o moreno atendeu, era comum entre eles.

_Oi Consuelo, não, é o Jacob – o moreno conversou sem passar pra o rapaz sentado no capo do carro – Certo, dá sim, pode deixar, certo, certo, não vamos esquecer. Certo. Xero minha velha!

_O que ela queria? – disse indo pra o banco de passageiro e o empurrando pra frente, Bella tinha que entrar no banco de trás – Vamos ter de passar onde?

_No mercado pegar as compras dela – disse olhando pra o banco de trás – Tem que dar ela e as compras ai.

Bella entrou no jipe bufando de raiva, ignorando os dois professores na frente e o caminho que faziam. Jacob e Edward eram namorados há cinco anos e nunca nenhum dos dois foi visto com uma garota, eles tinham 18 e por alguns anos foram alvo de fofocas horríveis na cidade. Mas os habitantes de Forks podiam ser fofoqueiros, mas sabiam reconhecer pessoas boas quando elas apareciam, o que foi o caso deles.

Jacob assim que se descobriu apaixonado por Edward foi aos pais comunicar o fato, o que causou uma confusão sem tamanho na família. As irmãs dele e o pai aceitaram numa boca, contanto que ele continuasse a estudar e querer algo na vida, a mãe do rapaz já estava morta.

Edward não deu tanta sorte, assim que disse aos pais seu amor por Jacob levou uma surra e foi expulso de casa, sendo acolhido por seu tio Carlisle, que até hoje o abriga.

O casal sofreu muitos preconceitos, mas como não ligavam os insultos diminuíram até ficarem inexistentes. Os habitantes de Forks admiravam a corajem de ambos de estudarem e trabalharem desde novos pra irem pra uma faculdade e serem médico e engenheiro. Eles tinham amigos de ambos os sexos e nunca deram em cima de ninguém ou terminaram seu relacionamento, que rolava desde os treze anos deles.

_Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou quando entraram no estacionamento do supermercado – O que estamos fazendo aqui?

_Pegando as compras da Consuelo – Edward respondeu quando saíram do jipe com Jacob – Vamos logo que eu estou com fome.

Bella ficou sentada no meio fio da calçada em frente ao mercado enquanto os dois rapazes colocavam as compras dentro do jipe. Depois de uns minutos ela percebeu que não a caberia no banco de trás, o que a colocava no lugar que ela mais odiava sentar. Na frente e entre os dois, com a marcha e o câmbio entre suas pernas. Revoltada a menina bateu o pé no chão e deu as costas ao carro, doida pra soltar um grito, principalmente porque Jacob estava dirigindo.

Jacob e Edward tinha quase o mesmo tamanho, mas Jacob parecia anatomicamente maior. As mãos e braços do índio eram quase animalescos, e isso faria Bella precisar de uma calcinha nova urgentemente.

_Entra – Edward tinha a porta do carro aberta esperando por ela – Vamos que é pra ontem.

_Eu não quero ir na frente – disse firme cruzando os braços, implorando mentalmente que não perguntassem o porque .

_Por quê? – desejo não realizado, ela bufou apontando pros dois bancos da frente.

_É desconfortável pra mim e pra o motorista – respondeu rugindo e ficando vermelha como uma rosa.

_É isso ou ir no colo do passageiro – Jacob respondeu sorrindo perverso e deixado a situação pior pra ela – Você escolhe sentar no colo do Edward e sentir alguma coisa dele te cutucando e eu vou dirigindo bem devagar ou ir entre os bancos sentindo minha mão ficar entre suas pernas e eu dirigindo bem rápido.

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Olá, eu sei que vocês já leram essa história e depois eu apaguei, ai postei de novo, e apaguei novamente, mas é que andei tendo problemas com umas leitoras muito chatas e malvadas, rsrs. Fui atormentada por uma galera que não entende que inspiração não se compra no supermercado e que escrever fanfic não paga conta... Então aqui estou eu de volta, com tempo administrado e mais que disposta a postar minha histórias. Divirtam-se novamente com minha amada Nosso Terceiro Travesseiro!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella bateu o pé no chão com força e virou o rosto pra o lado pensando em uma alternativa, só que ela não existia. Sem dizer uma única palavra, mas as lágrimas de raiva se cumulando nos olhos ela se arrastou pra entre os dois bancos da frente, ficando de pernas abertas entre os dois lados.

A saia subiu com isso deixando as meias sete oitavos da cor preta a mostra. O contraste com a pele branca causou uma reação tão forte em Edward que ele baixou o vidro do carro e manteve o rosto pro outro lado, tomando ar. Jacob suspirou e sorriu ligando o jipe, mas sem se mexer, só olhando pra Bella e seu uniforme macabro de colegial. A camisa preta, uma gravata vinho e uma saia de pregas vinho eram adornadas por uma longa meia preta e um sapato oxford sem salto. Os cabelos de Bella estavam presos em uma traça raiz. Ela ofegou alto quando a mão de Jacob foi pra entre suas pernas.

_Vamos! Você disse que seria bem rápido – pediu com raiva da sua situação – Por favor.

Edward segurava firme a risada quando Jacob pôs a mão no câmbio o abaixando, depois passou a primeira macha. O moreno geralmente fazia isso e colocava as duas mãos no volante, mas só pra irritar Isabella ele a manteve ali, a perna direita colada na dela e a mão entre as coxas redondas da menina.

As marchas iam passando, até que ele permaneceu na terceira macha, o antebraço sobre a coxa dela e o punho junto com a alavanca quase embaixo da saia. Bella ofegou tentando se afastar, mas não tinha pra onde ir. O percurso durou minutos, mas pra Bella foram horas. Jacob olhava pra frente como se nada tivesse acontecendo, como se sua mão não estivesse sentindo o quanto ela estava quente.

Bella podia ter a idade de uma criança, mas desde que começou a conviver com Edward e Jacob não se sentia assim. Começou a usar sutiã de bojo pra esconder quando seus mamilos ficassem eretos, evitava usar saias ou shorts perto deles e calcinhas extras eram colocadas dentro da mochila. Mas foi por causa dessas malditas calcinhas extras que sua mãe pervertida a levou pra depilar a virilha completamente, pensando que ela estava com namorado.

Alguns metros da casa Edward tinha o rosto virando na direção deles, apreciando a cena. Obvio que Bella não podia saber o que ele olhava realmente por causa dos óculos, mas ela sabia que o professor olhava onde a mão no namorado estava instalada.

_Apreciando a viajem? – o ruivo fez graça e Bella se virou irritada.

_Vai se ferrar! – rebateu a resposta para o ruivo que soltou uma gargalhada alta e prazerosa – Não ria, não é você aqui.

_Não é agora – a resposta fez Bella ficar vermelha, ela às vezes esqueciam que eles eram namorados – Você fica linda vermelha como uma rosa.

_Eu te odeio – disparou estreitando os olhos pra ele.

O jipe parou em frente à casa com uma freada brusca. Edward desceu sorrindo e pegando uma sacola no banco de trás e saiu, sem se importar do seu namorado continuar no carro como estava. Jacob segurava firme a macha e o volante, olhava pra onde sua mão estava, na dúvida do que faria. Pra Bella sair ele tinha de tirar a mão, mas ele não tirou e a menina ofegava nervosa, se encolhendo mais ainda pra ele não tocá-la.

_É melhor você sair daí antes que eu decida saber que você está tão molhada quanto eu imagino – e o mais rápido que o podia a menina empurrou o braço dele de perto de si e desceu correndo pra dentro da casa de Edward, esbarrando com o rapaz no caminho.

_Vai ficar ai muito tempo? – Edward perguntou rindo da situação – Tem muitas compra pra levar.

_Promete que na primeira oportunidade me da uma chupada, mas daquelas que gozo pelo menos umas duas vezes na sua boca? – pediu sofrido, fazendo careta com a mão em cima da ereção – To duro e sem gozar, vai doer muito mais tarde.

_Prometo, mas me diz o que sentiu – Jacob fez uma careta e fechou os olhos.

_Lugarzinho quente do inferno – rugiu levantando o quadril acomodando o membro excitado dentro da calça – Devia estar tão molhada pela forma como correu. Meu dedo roçou nela e estava melado, juro que estava.

Edward sorriu olhando pro seu namorado com a expressão sofrida no rosto, aquilo era novo pra eles. Nenhum dos dois ficou se quer tremido perto de uma garota e agora eles estavam assim constantemente por causa de uma criança.

_Vamos, ainda temos de ver as provas dela – Edward pegou mais sacolas e entrou na casa com o namorado por perto.

Quando entraram na cozinha Bella estava abraçada a cozinheira da casa, os dois rapazes sorriram pelo carinho que a menina tinha pelas pessoas que ela era forçada a conviver. Consuelo era uma cozinheira baixinha e gorda, ao contrário de Ruth a cozinheira de Bella que era alta e magrela.

_Deus, menina, você veio também! – exclamou beijando a testa dela com carinho.

_Oi Consuelo – disse tímida com o rosto afundado no peito da mulher – Vim querendo ou não.

_Onde você coube no jipe? – perguntou olhando pra os dois rapazes e com um rolo de macarrão batendo no braço de ambos – Seus animais!

Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha e ligou pra sua casa, avisando a Ruth que não iria pra casa e acabou descobrindo que sua mãe iria viajar, estava só esperando a ligação de Edward. Era sempre assim, Edward e Jacob no dia dos resultados ligavam pra Renée como tinha sido seus desempenhos nas provas e depois enviam um relatório pra ela. Se fosse tudo bem a mulher viajava, se não, ficava dava uma castigo em Bella e viajava no dia seguinte.

Durante todo o almoço Jacob, Edward e Consuelo conversavam e riam, enquanto Bella permaneceu calada o quanto podia. A empregada ainda tentava entrosar a garota nas conversas, mas essa escapava bravamente. Os rapazes não tentaram fazê-la falar, principalmente pelo ocorrido no carro. Depois da sobremesa Bella foi pegar as provas e entrou bocejando na sala, as entregando a Edward que sorriu pra prova que estavam em cima, 10 em história.

_Quer deitar um pouco enquanto olhamos tudo? – perguntou Edward a vendo ficar sonolenta na poltrona – Pode subir pro meu quarto.

_Quero, obrigada – e logo ela sumiu das vistas deles indo dormir, pelo menos até Jacob entrar gritando com ela.

_Porque não a pega logo no colo e nina até que ela durma? – Jacob perguntou grosso, olhando feio pra o rapaz – Só faltava isso pra completar o dia.

_Ela precisa de alguém calmo com ela – Edward respondeu sorrindo ignorando o índio com ciúmes – Já que você só vive gritando.

_A mãe dela me paga mil dólares semanais pra cuidar dos estudos dela não dos sentimentos – ralhou, azedo e mal-humorado, olhando friamente pra Edward – Não me olhe assim, vai negar?

_E dela também – Edward respondeu azedo – Ou você acha que os bônus são pelas surras que ela pode dar na menina? Ela nem liga mais pra saber se ela esta ou não conosco.

Edward e Jacob depois da discussão foram pra varanda do jardim revisar as provas, o ar puro fazia bem aos dois. Obviamente eles ignoraram completamente as provas em que ela era um gênio e foram pras que eram da sua conta.

_Ela acertou quase tudo de matemática – Edward disse orgulhoso – Acertou até umas pegadinhas.

_Física também não foi ruim – Jacob sorriu olhando tudo o que tinha ensinado a ela ser executado – Porra, ela ouviu cada dica que eu dei.

_Química poderia ter sido melhor – Edward disse balançando a cabeça – Aqui ela deu mancada.

_MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Jacob gritou irritado ficando de pé e olhando fixamente pra prova – ELA TIROU ZERO EM BIOLOGIA!

_Que? – Edward tomou a prova das mãos do namorado olhando bestificado pra o grande zero no papel – Ela realmente tirou zero.

Jacob ficou de pé pra entrar na casa em busca da garota, mas Edward o segurou a tempo pela regata preta pondo-se na sua frente.

_Espera cara, não vai com a cabeça quente, por favor – a raiva de Jacob era só o medo de perderem a renda e não irem pra faculdade – Lembra que é uma criança.

_Agora ela é uma criança – disse sarcástico se afastando do namorado – Quando é pra ficar de pau duro pra ela, já não é mais.

_Cala a boca Jacob – gritou o rapaz com os olhos dourados, irritados pra o índio – Você já está falando besteira demais. Tem que haver uma merda de motivos pra ela tirar zero.

_Claro que tem – Jacob pegou a prova e estendeu pra ele – Está toda em branco, ela não respondeu uma questão se quer.

Edward pegou a prova, mas não a olhou, deu as costas ao rapaz e subiu as escadas até seu quarto, ia conversar com a menina. Se não fosse Edward, Bella apanharia duas vezes por nota baixa uma de Jacob outra de Renée. Logo atrás do rapaz, ia Jacob em silêncio, queria tanto quanto ele saber o motivo do zero.

Mas quando eles entraram no quarto, Bella já estava acordada, sentada na cama abraçada ao travesseiro com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. E quando viu Jacob e Edward na porta se encolheu na cabeceira de madeira, se afastando do ruivo que se aproximava.

_Estava acordada? – Edward perguntou em pé aos pés da cama, longe dela – Ou acordou com os gritos.

_Segunda opção – respondeu encolhendo as pernas e as abraçando, pondo o rosto nos joelhos – Eu sinto muito.

_O que houve em biologia? – perguntou assim que sentiu Jacob ao seu lado, o moreno tinha a expressão pesada – Zero Isabella?

_Você leu o tipo de questão? – ela fez uma careta como se estivesse enjoada de algo – Eu não conseguia responder aquilo, não tinha nada haver com o que Jacob me ensinou.

_Jacob te ensinou tudo – argumentou calmo – Ele te ensinou cada palavra do assunto, não havia por que tirar um zero.

Bella sentia uma vontade louca de chorar e um nó se formar na garganta, mas não fez. Ao invés disso ficou de joelhos na cama e foi andando assim até ter o corpo de frente pros dois e pegou a prova.

_Explique detalhadamente o processo de ereção ao contado com a lubrificação feminina – Edward arregalou os olhos e olhou pra Jacob – Explique detalhadamente o processo de sexo oral.

_Isso não era o assunto que passamos – Jake argumentou sério, os braços cruzados no peito.

_Mas foi isso o que caiu – respondeu sentando sobre as pernas – Eu tirei zero na teórica porque me neguei a fazer a pratica e eu quase... – confessou vermelha – Tinha de por uma camisinha em um pênis de borracha, eu nunca fiz isso. E quase toda a turma tirou zero, eu não fui a única.

_Sabia dessa prova pratica? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e abaixou o olhar – E não disse nada!

_Vou ligar pra Renée sobre essa professora maluca – Edward saiu do quarto e deixou Jacob com ela, o moreno sabia que tinha que se desculpar.

Jacob sentou na cama ao lado dela, os braços nus expostos pela regata estavam tensos. Fazia pelo menos umas duas semanas que ele não gritava com ela e hoje, quase a chamou de burra, bem alto.

_Você está louco pra me chamar de burra né? – perguntou rindo e ele sorriu mais relaxado.

_Quase, mas Edward me conteve – ele virou o rosto pra ela que o encarava – Me desculpa por isso, é que às vezes me sinto um fracassado com você.

_Nada do que ela ensinou na aula caiu na prova – disse distraída olhando pra o colchão enquanto desmanchava a trança já bem bagunçada – Aquilo tudo foi dito em educação sexual e isso eu nem ouço.

_Mas deveria – era a primeira vez que eles conversavam – Está crescendo logo vai precisar ter noção de algumas coisas.

_Eu já tenho noção a coisas demais – murmurou baixinho, mas sabia que foi ouvida.

_Se sentir excitada por que um rapaz mais velho e gay roçou em você não é nada – Jacob disse em voz alta o que os dois pensavam, quase nervoso – Tem que aprender a lhe dar com garotos de verdade.

Bella tinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos presos no colchão, o rosto vermelho estava coberto pelos longos cabelos castanhos, já soltos da trança. Black sabia que era uma merda o que ia fazer, seu pau ainda doía de mais cedo e ela ali de joelhos com a cabeça baixa a fazendo parecer uma submissa. Sem se conter se virou totalmente pra ela pondo as mãos no quadril redondo.

_Maldita fedelha – rugiu e fez a cabeça ir de baixo pra cima, tendo a boca direto na dela, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça, deitar na cama e abrir as pernas, tudo sem parar de beija-lo.

Jacob não estava tocando nela, de forma nenhuma. Se apoiando nos cotovelos e nos joelhos, seu corpo estava todo suspenso sobre o dela, mas Isabella não estava ajudando em nada. As pequenas mãos estavam dentro do cabelo dele, o puxando mais pra si e ofegando pela falta de ar, mas eles não paravam.

Jake tinha lábios grossos que se moviam mais sobre os dela, era brutalidade com maciez e quando a língua quente do índio entrou em sua boca, Bella gemeu agoniada. Estava ficando mais e mais molhado, o beijo e a calcinha dela.

O moreno pretendia encerrar o beijo e ficar só nisso, mas seu membro voltou a doer dentro das calças e apelando pra uma tática que usava quando pequeno com Edward abaixou o quadril. Ia fazer sexo a seco com sua aluna particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que a virilha excitada do rapaz se acomodou bem em seu centro, o corpo inteiro de Bella tremeu. Obvio que ele sentiu e aos poucos foi descendo seu corpo até que todo estivesse entrelaçado no dela. Bella afastou a boca buscando oxigênio, afinal seu fôlego era pouco, mas Jacob receoso de que o juízo dela voltasse, ele distribuiu beijos molhados da clavícula delicada até a pele atrás da orelha.

Mas quando as mãos delicadas da menina começaram a acariciar seus braços Jacob rugiu e voltou à boca dela com fome. Era o primeiro que ela dava na vida, enquanto ele é o primeiro que dava em uma garota. Jacob movia os lábios com carinho, até o mover das línguas estava sendo delicioso pra ambos. Bella meteu as unhas nos ombros largos do moreno e gemeu ao sentir o primeiro movimento do quadril dele no dela.

_Sua boca é deliciosa – Jacob disse rouco sem separar a boca da dela – Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro a beijando.

Mas ele não podia e Bella foi que percebeu primeiro a situação. Seu professor particular gay estava de pau duro entre suas pernas. E no quarto do namorado dele. Lembrando-se de tudo o que Jacob a fez passar, ela deveria bater e agredir o moreno, mas a curiosidade era maior que a raiva. A boca do moreno saiu da boca pra seu queixo, pra o pescoço e parando na blusa que já estava sem a gravata abrindo os botões com agilidade, logo ela tinha a camisa preta da farda toda aberta na frente, revelando o sutiã de bojo preto. Jacob suspirou e surpreendendo a ele mesmo, sua boca encheu de água com a vontade de colocar sua boca ali.

_Porque você está me beijando? – perguntou antes que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa – Vai fazer o que tirando minha roupa?

_Você é cega por acaso? – perguntou um pouco irritado pra menina desviando o olhar dos seios dela, mas o corpo continuava colado – Nunca viu o efeito que esse seu corpo de menina faz no meu e no do Edward?

Os olhos castanhos da menina ficaram do tamanho de pratos e ela empurrou os ombros dele, tentando, em vão, afasta-lo. Mas Jacob não estava com a mínima vontade de se afastar da garota, pelo contrario ele afastou o resto da blusa, deixando os seios e a barriga lisa dela exposta.

_Você é um perigo pra qualquer homem com a sua idade – disse sorrindo a vendo ficar cada vez mais ofegante e trêmula – Imagine quando crescer.

A mão grande do rapaz com as pontas dos dedos tocaram a pele abaixo do umbigo. Bella sentiu sua calcinha ficar mais e mais molhada, era a sensação como se estivesse toda melada e precisasse ir ao banheiro fazer xixi. Nervosa, tentou fechar as pernas, mas o quadril do índio a impedia. Ele sorriu maldoso depositando um beijo macio no pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo em que a mão ia subindo pela barriga em direção aos seios.

_Posso tocar em você? – perguntou com a voz rouca, no mesmo tempo em que roçava os lábios na orelha dela – Você parece ser tão macia.

_Pode – a resposta saiu sem que ela percebesse e seguido de um gemido longo, fechando os olhos com a vergonha.

Jacob sorriu vendo a face da aluna vermelha, os olhos fechados como se esperasse dor, mas ele não ia fazer nada pra machuca-la. Pelo contrário. Como o fecho de sutiã era na frente ele abriu rápido, mas os bojos se mantiveram no mesmo lugar. Quando ia retirar o sutiã da frente dos seios dela, a voz do outro professor os tirou do momento.

_Pronto! – Edward entrou no quarto e parou na porta vendo a cena, uma mistura de decepção com ciúmes e inveja tomou conta do rapaz, que ele só podia sair do quarto, mas não o fez – Caramba, beijou mesmo ela?

_Edward – Bella tentou empurrar o índio de si, mas Jacob só parou a mão e virou o rosto na direção da porta – Sai de cima de mim.

_Desculpe – pediu o moreno olhando pra o namorado, a expressão calma, mas culpada – Eu sei que queria ser o primeiro.

_Eu jurava que seria o primeiro – Edward trancou a porta e se aproximou da cama olhando pras pernas grossas da menina cobertas pelas meias ao redor do quadril do seu namorado – O que aconteceu?

_Eu não sei – respondeu olhando pra menina de novo e sorrindo tímido pra ela – Ela estava ali, tão amedrontada e disponível.

_Amedrontada e disponível? – repetiu a garota irritada batendo com força no peito do moreno – Vai à merda e sai de cima de mim.

Jacob saiu da cama e deu dois passos pra trás, as mãos pra o alto em sinal de rendição, mas o sorriso continuava no rosto. O olhar bem entre as pernas dela que ainda estavam abertas. Vendo seu estado, ela sentou rápido e fechou a blusa com força e olhou feio pra Edward.

_Seu insensível de merda – rugiu olhando pra Jacob, se sentindo humilhada – Dei meu primeiro beijo com a pior pessoa do mundo – os olhos cheios de lágrimas encaravam o índio com raiva e correndo pra o banheiro, trancando a porta.

Edward olhou horrorizado pra o namorado, pedindo uma explicação. Mas Jacob estava sério, olhando pra o lado, como se não quisesse conversa. Mas como ele continuou olhando, Jacob suspirou derrotado o encarando de volta, a expressão de arrependimento.

_Desculpe, eu sei que... – o índio começou, mas Edward não deixou.

_Não importava que fosse você ou eu, o importante era que fosse bom pra ela – Edward rebateu revoltado – A menina tem 14 anos e teve seu primeiro beijo assim. Pelo menos fez com que fosse bom?

_Mas foi bom, foi maravilhoso – gritou revoltado com o namorado, os olhos escuros de desejo – Ela é toda macia, cheirosa eu poderia passar horas a beijando sem parar.

_Porra Jacob – rugiu Edward se aproximando e segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos – Eu sinto muito, mas porque a beijou?

_Eu já respondi – disse mais calmo relaxando o corpo – Ela estava triste e quando eu a vi com os cabelos soltos naquele uniforme de merda fiquei duro na hora. Na verdade, se você não tivesse chegado eu estaria fazendo sexo a seco com ela e mamando naqueles seios suculentos.

Sorrindo Edward puxou o rosto do moreno pra si o beijando devagar, mas sensualmente com a língua molhada de encontro à dele. As bocas se moviam em uma sincronia quase perfeita, os lábios eram chupados e as línguas se tocavam. Logo as mãos de Jacob estavam abrindo o jeans do outro e enfiando a mão dentro da calça, sem cueca.

_Não, eu tenho que tirar ela dali – se afastou dando um ultimo selo e indo até o banheiro, batendo na porta – Bella, é o Edward, abre a porta, por favor.

_Eu não tive culpa – se defendeu rápido no caso de pensar que tentou seduzir o namorado do outro – Ele me agarrou e eu te respeito muito, mas...

_Calma, eu sei como é – ele riu do outro lado da porta e sentando no chão, as costas na porta – Faz cinco anos que convivo, sei o quanto ele pode ser irresistível.

Jacob que estava sentado na cama deitou o tronco rindo da conversa absurda deles dois. Era como se ele fosse o único culpado do beijo, a menina era uma delicia, qualquer um ficaria duro por ela.

_Não quer sair? Pra gente conversar direito – Edward perguntou calmo, tentando ver a menina direito.

_Não, aqui tá bom – ela riu, seu rosto ainda estava vermelho pela vergonha – Ligou pra minha mãe?

Edward sorriu de lado, ela queria mesmo mudar de assunto, mas não estava disposto a fugir. No momento em que viu Bella e Jacob na cama soube que ali era onde ela devia permanecer. Com eles, sendo saciada e os saciando.

_Ela já está dando um jeito em tudo – Edward respondeu olhando Jacob tirar a camisa e os tênis, deitando na cama, ainda tinha sono por causada noite anterior – Mandei a prova pra ela por um entregador.

_A Sra. Phelps vai morrer de raiva por ser submetida a essa humilhação – riu internamente – Mas vai sobrar pra mim.

_Sua mãe vai fazê-la anular a prova e refazer com todos os alunos, mas com os assuntos reais – informou o rapaz sorrindo – Renée Swan não é a prefeita dessa cidade à toa, ela tem pulso forte.

_Forte até demais – murmurou lembrando-se do quanto o pulso de Renée era forte contra sua pele.

_Seu primeiro beijo foi bom? – Edward perguntou com carinho e curioso – Eu queria ter dado ele.

Ela se manteve calada do lado de dentro, e Edward ficou preocupado.

_Isabella?

_Eu também preferia que fosse com você – Jacob levantou o braço olhando pra porta, à decepção obvia nos olhos – Mas não foi ruim, de forma alguma.

_Ele tem um beijo bem quente né?

_É – concordou ficando vermelha – Não está com raiva dele ou de mim? Ele é seu namorado.

_Não posso se hipócrita Bella – a voz dele vinha quente, o olhar queimando o do namorado na cama – Porque ficaria com raiva dele se eu queria fazer a mesma coisa? E por você, eu entendo. Jacob é difícil de controlar.

_Vocês fazem isso sempre? Ficam com garotas? – o ciúme era obvio pra ela, mas pedia a Deus que não fosse pra ele.

_Isabella minha querida, Jacob e eu nunca si quer tocamos em uma garota dessa forma – disse carinhoso pra ela e sorrindo pra o rapaz sonolento – Esse foi o primeiro beijo dele com alguém que não fosse comigo.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, estupefata pela revelação. Não dava pra crer que aqueles dois monumentos nunca tinham ficado com uma garota. Claro que eles nunca ficaram com uma garota, eles se amavam de verdade, não precisavam montar em outras mulheres pra se satisfazerem. A culpa a fez ficar muito pior.

_Abra a porta, por favor – pediu mais uma vez carinhoso – Precisamos falar das outras provas.

Na mesma hora a tranca da porta virou e Edward pra não cair no chão ficou de pé. Quase gemeu alto quando viu sua aluna com a blusa aperta, o sutiã fechado, mas toda exposta de pé. Ela tinha os cabelos soltou pelos ombros, olhos e nariz vermelhos, a pele branca estava levemente rosada.

_Não me sai tão mal nas outras – disse temerosa de uma nova bronca – Até...

_Acertou pegadinhas, eu sei – Edward sorriu carinhoso pra menina – Mas o pouco que errou era só besteira.

O olhar tímido deslizou até a cama, onde tinha um índio dormindo. Depois voltou a olhar pro outro.

_Me desculpa novamente – pediu ficando vermelha de novo e fechando a blusa – Eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir.

_Não prometa o que não pode cumprir – disse Jacob raivoso saindo do quarto com a camisa na mão batendo a porta.

Os dois que ficaram olhavam pra o índio até que ele saísse do quarto e Bella engoliu em seco, imaginando voltar a beija-lo, sua calcinha tinha de ser trocada imediatamente.

_Eu só fiquei triste porque eu queria fazê-lo também e não pude – era maldade dele provocá-la assim, mas não via alternativa pra beija-la – Está se sentindo bem?

_Estou – olhou pra o chão em busca dos seus sapatos – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa esperar minha mãe.

_Ela mandou que ficasse aqui – informou sorrindo pelo nervosismo dela – Assim que ela conseguir o que quer vem pra cá.

O som do carro de Renée parando em frente da casa tirou Edward e Bella dos seus mergulhos nos olhos um do outro. Ela fechava a blusa devagar, ofegando pelo olhar quente dele sobre si.

_Você tem muita sorte de só ter 14 anos – disse em tom de ameaça e sorrindo de lado – Muita sorte mesmo.

Edward ia em direção da porta pra deixa-la à vontade pra se trocar, mas a voz dela o fez parar e engolir em seco.

_Na verdade eu já tenho 15, meu aniversário foi a duas semanas – envergonhado por não saber disso, Edward saiu em busca do namorado, deixando Bella se recompor pra ver a mãe.


	4. Chapter 4

A sala aconchegante da casa de Carlisle não parecia tão aconchegante assim pra Isabella que era fuzilada de vez em quando pela mãe, ignorada por Jacob e recebia olhares penosos de Edward. Assim que Edward havia saído do quarto, Bella refez a trança raiz arrumou o uniforme e disfarçou com pó e gloss as mordidas de Jacob na sua boca e os chupões no pescoço. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo ouviu sua mãe relatando o encontro com a professora Phelps, rindo do desespero da mulher ao mostrar a prova da filha com zero por causa das depravações da outra.

Cumprimentando a mulher com um beijo na face, mas não sendo correspondida Bella se isolou na sala sentando em uma cadeira de madeira perto da janela.

Renée olhava a filha com nojo e de repente sorria verdadeiramente amável pros rapazes, desejando internamente que os dois fossem seus filhos. A mulher tinha verdadeira adoração pela força e inteligência de ambos os rapazes, de forma a não medir esforços para que pudesse ajudar a ambos na sua caminhada universitária.

_Então, acham que ela passa de ano? – perguntou depois de vários minutos conversando sobre as evoluções da filha – Sejam sinceros, isso não vai alterar em nada nossa relação.

_Com certeza – disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas Edward completou – Mas fique ciente que ela vai pra recuperação por causa das notas baixíssimas do inicio do ano.

_Eu imaginava – disse com desgosto – Pena eu não ter achado os dois logo no primeiro três dela em matemática.

_Bem, e pra quando vai ser remarcada a prova? – Jacob perguntou juntando as provas de Bella a uma pasta que havia as outras.

_A escola passará por um recesso de três dias por causa de um evento pros professores – respondeu pegando sua agenda eletrônica e marcando a data – Amanhã eles serão notificados que após o recesso será realizada a nova avaliação.

_Perfeito, só será preciso uma revisão mesmo – disse Jacob satisfeito e Renée se virou pra filha que se mantinha calada no canto.

_Isabella, saia que preciso conversar a sós com os rapazes – a voz fria da mulher cortou o coração de Edward.

_Sim senhora – respondeu indo a te a cozinha, mas lá tirando os sapatos e voltando pra sala escondida, silenciosa.

Bella sentou no chão atrás da parede que dava acesso a sala, só queria ouvir o que tinham a dizer a ela. Quando a conversa era na sua casa, a mãe os levava a biblioteca e nunca dava pra ouvir, mas hoje seria diferente.

_Rapazes, eu vou ser bem sincera com ambos – Renée disse pegando o talão de cheque na bolsa – Pretendo me reeleger no ano que vem e seria muito vantajoso pra mim contar com o apoio de vocês e suas famílias.

_Pode ir direto ao ponto Srta. Swan – pediu Jacob, sério – Quer nos pedir algo.

_Quero saber pra que faculdade pretendem ir – perguntou os olhando nos olhos a caneta na mão – Eu sou uma mulher muito influente e quero usar dessa influencia pra fazer algo bom pra ambos.

_Somos capazes de entrar em uma universidade, sozinhos, Dona Renée – disparou Jacob orgulhoso de suas notas e créditos extras – Não precisamos de influencia política.

_Eu sei disso Jacob – ela sorriu compreensiva, doce e educada, como NUNCA foi com a filha, que percebeu isso na mesma hora – Mas eu estou falando de quando já estiverem lá dentro, como dormitório, empregos, bolsas e tudo o que poderia tornar a vida de vocês mais fácil lá. Suas famílias podem precisar de algo na sua ausência.

_Dartmouth – a resposta veio em coro, e Bella já podia visualizar o sorriso de orgulho da mãe pros dos rapazes.

_Bem, vamos ao pagamento do mês, 1.300 dólares pra cada, mas o bônus de 1.000 pra cada, juntando com... – a alegria era obvia na voz da mulher.

Depois disso ela não ficou mais ali, saiu de volta pra cozinha se sentindo um nada. Consuelo que tirava biscoitos do forno a olhou, desolada, não sabia o motivo da tristeza, mas imaginava.

_Tire essa carinha triste, você é muito mais bonita sorrindo – ela forçou um sorriso feliz pra cozinheira, mas saiu como uma careta – Ora vamos, pensei que o beijo no Jacob te animasse.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram do tamanho de pratos pra mulher que mordeu um biscoito safada. Bella abriu a boca, várias e várias vezes, pra dizer algo à mulher, mas não saia nada. Queria ao menos desmentir a mulher, mas ai seria uma mentira dela.

_Jacob desceu reclamando de você, que havia fugido dele como o diabo foge da cruz – confidenciou baixinho e sorrindo vendo o rosto de Bella ficar vermelho – Perguntei o que tinha feito e com o sorriso maior do mundo ele disse que tinha te beijado.

_Estou me sentindo mal por isso – disse ficando com o rosto vermelho e triste – Me sinto como uma das vadias de Forks que vivem se jogando pra eles, querendo se meter no relacionamento de ambos.

_Ai te uma grande diferença querida – a cozinheira aproximou o rosto do dela e disse bem baixinho – Eles querem meter você no relacionamento deles.

Assim que ela se afastou de Bella, Jacob e Edward entram na cozinha. O índio para ao lado dela e Edward segue pra o fogão atrás de biscoito.

_Vão ficar aqui? – Consuelo perguntou sorrindo pra cara de espanto que ainda tinha no rosto da criança a sua frente – Podiam tirar um cochilo, parecem cansados.

_Minha mãe já foi? Sem se despedir? – Bella perguntou triste, mas lá no fundo ela sabia que seria assim.

_Ela estava com pressa – Jacob disse friamente e sem olha-la – Coisas mais importantes.

_Porra Jacob – rugiu Edward com raiva pra ele – Dá um tempo droga. Conseguiu o que queria agora vai ficar assim?

_É Jacob dá um tempo – pediu Bella sarcástica e magoada com ele e com a mãe – O bônus que a minha mãe deu não foi tão gordo assim? Liga pra ela e pede mais, ela daria ate o rabo dela pra você se pedisse.

Todos na cozinha olhavam surpresos pra ela, que ficou de pé e foi direto pra sala pegar sua mochila jogada mais cedo em um canto e saindo da casa de Edward. Assim que fechou a porta saiu correndo na direção da rua, pegando o celular no fundo da mochila pra liga para a amiga Ângela.

_Ângela, é a Bella – falou chorando com a amiga, um choro contido desde cedo quando não pôde ir pra casa da garota – Pode ir pra minha casa, por favor. Eu preciso de alguém que goste de mim de verdade.

_Meu Deus Bella, está chorando? – perguntou preocupada pra amiga que soltou um soluço alto.

_ISABELLA – Jacob gritou no meio da rua a procurando, mas não a via.

Quando ouviu seu nome na boca do índio, pegou um táxi que vinha passando, por sorte. Em minutos chegou à mansão das Swan e com o corpo soluçando ela entrou em casa. Saiu tirando seu uniforme pelo quarto e indo direto pra o banho, o choro não cessou em nenhum minuto, sua cabeça já começava a doer. Quando saiu do banheiro, ainda nua, viu seu celular tocar e correu pra atendê-lo, era sua amiga.

_Vem pra cá, por favor – pediu desesperada, seu choro era doloroso – Eu preciso de você.

_Não dá, sua mãe vetou minha entrada na mansão – disse a garota lamentando – Eu estou aqui na frente da sua casa, mas fala comigo que eu escuto.

Bella vestiu uma calcinha e uma regata e correu pra sua janela. Dali, ela podia ver a amiga sentada na calçada do outro lado da rua e apenas soluçando desabafou. Falou da mãe, de Jacob, Edward, do beijo, do cheque que eles recebiam pra ficar com ela e da solidão. Foram três horas de papo, até que ela parou de chorar e se arrastou até a cama. Já era noitinha quando Ângela foi embora, Bella dormiu.

Consuelo estava ao telefone conversando com Ruth, a cozinheira da casa de Bella, confirmando que a menina estava lá. Depois de agradecer ela olhou penalizada pra os dois rapazes que a olhavam apreensivos.

_Está lá, mas chegou se acabando de chorar – disse pondo o telefone no lugar – Renée viajou novamente e a proibiu de ficar na casa de Ângela, tem seguranças por toda a parte.

_E aqui, ela pode? – Jacob perguntou ansioso

_Renée deu ordens expressas que era apenas pra deixa-la livre se fosse com um dos dois, na casa de um dos dois ou na dela – respondeu com a expressão fechada – Essa Renée é uma imbecil, liberar a menina pra os lugares que justamente ela odeia.

_Ela não odeia ficar aqui ou em La Push – Edward defendeu seus lugares de estudo – É que houve falta de comunicação.

_Sejam sinceros comigo – pediu preocupada, olhando pros garotos, curiosa – Querem mesmo que Isabella faça parte do relacionamento de vocês?

Edward olhou pra o índio ao seu lado e esperou que ele desse a resposta. Eles já estavam juntos há cinco anos e nunca colocaram ninguém mais na sua relação, nem mesmo pra realizar fantasias eróticas. Um saciava o outro e pronto, nunca haviam se quer beijado uma garota e muito menos feito sexo. As ereções eram exclusivas um do outro, mas desde que Isabella caiu em suas vidas à coisa era diferente. Ela não era assunto pra estimularem ao sexo, mas de vez em quando um precisava saciar o outro por causa de uma ereção que ela provocava.

_Responde – disse Edward paciente – Você já sabe a minha resposta, eu só preciso da sua.

_Eu a beijei, isso não significa algo não? – disse fugindo de uma resposta mais clara.

_Beijou porque ela estava amedrontada e disponível – repetiu as palavras dele de mais cedo – Me de a resposta correta.

_Sim Consuelo – disse com raiva e forçado, mas a verdade – Nós queremos ela na nossa relação, porque a maldita pirralha nos deixa duros feito ferro e a boca dela é a mais macia que eu podia imaginar.

_Ótimo – disse a cozinheira sorridente – Então já posso dizer. Renée deu entrada livre a vocês na casa e que se fosse necessário podiam dormir lá.

Os rapazes se entreolharam e Edward sorriu pondo a mão na nuca do moreno e o puxando pra um selo carinhoso.

_Vamos precisar de um travesseiro novo na nossa cama – e os dois foram tomar banho pra seguirem pra mansão das Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

Passava um pouco das oito da noite quando Ruth abriu a porta do quarto de Bella. A cozinheira viu o estado da menina e se virou pros dois rapazes no corredor.

_Ela está seminua, esperem ai – e entrou deixando a porta entreaberta e cobrindo a menina com o edredom branco – Menina, você tem visita.

Isabella abraçada um travesseiro, que estava ensopado por suas lágrimas com o nariz vermelho e entupido, os cabelos armados e os olhos inchados. Ouvindo o nome visita, ela logo se sentou sorrindo pra cozinheira e sem esperar que ela dissesse nada pulou da cama e correu pra porta.

_Ângela? – perguntou animada aparecendo na porta, mas congelou vendo de quem se tratava.

_Não, somos nós – Jacob falou envergonhado pela situação, já Edward tinha o olhar nos trajes da aluna – Podemos conversar?

_Bem – a cozinheira apareceu na porta e sorrindo maliciosa pros três seguiu pelo corredor – Fiquem a vontade, ninguém vai aparecer pra atrapalhar nada.

Bella passou a mão nos cabelos nervosa e vendo o olhar de Edward em si, cruzou os braços na frente dos seios, que ficavam a mostra pela regata branca, quase transparente.

_Eu não quero você aqui, sai – Bella disse tímida apontando pra o corredor – Ou está a fim de cobrar a minha mãe um bônus a mais pelo beijo?

_VAI A MERDA COM ESSES BÔNUS! – gritou irritado, perdendo a compostura – PARA DE JOGAR NA MINHA CARA QUE SUA MÃE ME PAGA POR ALGO!

_VOCÊ NÃO RECLAMA QUANDO ELA LHE ENTREGOU UM CHEQUE BEM GORDO POR ME SUPORTAR – rebateu de igual raiva, apontando o dedo pra ele acusatório.

_QUER SABER, VAI SE DANAR! VOCÊ E A SUA MÃE – Jacob saiu pelo corredor, deixando Edward lá, ele que arrumasse um jeito que trazer a menina pra eles, ele não levantaria nenhuma palha se quer.

Edward estava sério olhando pra ela que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e se encolhendo no batente da porta. Devagar o rapaz foi até ela e apegou nos braços, deixando que chorasse com toda a vontade que tinha.

Com carinho, Edward deitou-a na cama, que deu as costas pra ele e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro chorando mais e mais. O ruivo logo desceu o olhar pra bunda arrebitada dela, coberta pela tanguinha branca, que não cobria nada.

A situação já era de desesperar qualquer homem apaixonado. Como é que ia viver tendo as duas pessoas que mais amava brigando constantemente? Ia ser uma lutar colocar Isabella e Jacob na mesma cama. Foi tirado dos seus devaneios pelo choro alto da menina e tirando os sapatos, as meias e a camisa ele deitou na cama, bem ao lado dela.

_Essa relação não é só dinheiro – começou a falar enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela – Obvio que precisamos, mas estar com você também se tornou uma coisa essencial. Sabemos que sua mãe te bate quando tira nota baixa e ficamos com o coração na mão quando te deixamos com ela e no dia seguinte você chega diferente.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio, sem dizer uma palavra se quer, só ouvindo a explicação dele. Edward era tão diferente de Jacob que ela temia o dia em que os veria de perfil trocado. Edward raivoso e Jacob carinhoso.

_Você deve ter estranhado Jacob e eu ir buscar você na escola, mas era porque tínhamos alguns planos em prática – a mão que estava nos cabelos desceu pras costas parando na curva lombar dela – Íamos tentar conquistar você, os dois, juntos. Porque eu o amo, ele é minha vida, mas você também estava sendo parte de mim.

A mão do rapaz deslizou pela bunda empinada na menina descendo até a curva e voltando de novo, mas só com um dedo roçando na calcinha que entrava entre as bochechas da bunda. Logo a calcinha ficou molhada, ela ofegou e Edward sentiu seu pau vivo dentro da calça, já que ele nunca usava cueca. Sem sorrir, mas com calma ele baixou o rosto até ficar perto da orelha de Bella.

_Quer saber como tudo começou entre ele e eu? – Bella prendeu a respiração e virou o rosto na direção dele, que ainda tinha a mão grande depositada em cima de seu traseiro redondo – Nunca ninguém soube da história toda, na verdade, ninguém sabe de nada.

_Quero – e Edward abraçou por trás, ficando com o corpo quase por cima do dela, a única coisa que estava bem perto dela era o quadril com sua ereção bem entre as bochechas da bunda dela.

_Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez foi na praia de La Push – narrou devagar pra que ela também pudesse imaginar a cena junto com ele – Ele estava correndo atrás de um cachorro que tinha um tênis na boca. Eu só sei que quando eu o vi minhas mãos suaram, eu prendi a respiração, meu coração acelerou e minha boca encheu de água.

_Tudo isso? – Bella riu da expressão sonhadora dele – Ele já tinha gomos na barriga?

_Já – eles riram de novo da resposta – Foi por isso que minha boca encheu de água. Mas quando meu pai percebeu que eu estava olhando abestalhado pra um garoto, me deu um soco na boca, ali mesmo na praia na frente de todo mundo e da minha mãe.

Bella ficou espantada, não esperava que ele confessasse algo tão intimo do seu passado. A história ia ter seus pontos altos e baixos, ela sabia, mas não podia deixar de ficar excitada. Porque enquanto ele contava tudo seu membro duro a cutucava por trás e uma mão dele ficava acariciando sua barriga, coxas e bunda.

_Ele disse que se me pegasse olhando desse jeito de novo pra um garoto, enfiaria um taco de beisebol no seu rabo e nunca mais querer saber de pau! – Bella fechou os olhos com dó da criança e o quanto ela deve ter ficando assustada no passado.

_Quando viu ele de novo?

_Na semana seguinte – ele riu deitando a cabeça no ombro dela, levando a mão pra lateral da calcinha dela, pondo a mão displicentemente por dentro do material e depois saindo – Eu faltei aula na minha escola e fui esperar ele sair da escola dele na reserva. Quando fui falar com ele me apresentei e chamei ele pra dar uma volta, na maior cara de pau.

_Ele não te bateu? – um garoto normal teria dado uma surra, assim que entendesse a intenção do outro.

_Não, mas eu pensei que ele ia me bater – Edward confessou distraído – Ele estava na praia naquele dia, ouviu o que meu pai disse e a ameaça também. Passamos a tarde toda, juntos.

_Fizeram o que? – sorriu animada pela história – Onde?

_Jogamos basquete, tomamos sorvete e tomamos banho de mar o dia inteiro – o rapaz sorriu com a lembrança – Meus pais estavam fora, eu só tive que pagar um extra a minha babá pra ela fingir que eu não tinha saído de casa.

_Babá? – Bella olhou pra trás espantada – Porra, seus pais são piores que a minha mãe.

_Nem me lembre. Mas já noitinha, eu fui deixar ele em casa e na porta da casa dele eu perguntei se podia dar um beijo nele.

_Assim direto? – Bella tirou a mão de Edward de si e se virou pra encara-lo, animada – Você é muito descarado.

_Sou mesmo – repetiu calmo, mas sorrindo – Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, éramos dois inexperientes e por isso foi tudo tão bom. Naquela época não tinha aquela luz na varanda e o Billy apareceu brigando com agente.

_Ele brigou com vocês? – os olhos castanhos de Bella estavam do tamanho de pratos pelo susto – Bateu no Jacob?

_Brigou, disse que o filho dele não era nenhum vadio sem família pra estar namorando no escuro – Bella tapou a boca com as mãos – E me mandou ir embora, mas que se eu quisesse voltar tinha que ser amanhã quando ele instalaria uma lâmpada na varanda.

_E você foi – ela disse se derretendo imaginando o casal namorando na varanda

_Quando meus pais viajavam eu ia à noite, a babá me levava e quando eles não viajavam eu ia de dia – disse pondo a mão no rosto de Bella, acariciando a pele do rosto surpreso e encantado dela – Quando eu fiz quinze anos meu pai descobriu. Era meu aniversário e ele me levou a um bordel pra perder a virgindade. Pra começar me comprou uma das meninas dali e exigiu que eu desse um beijo na garota na sua frente.

_Você a beijou?

_Não, disse que não trairia meu namorado só pra alimentar o ego dele – Edward engoliu em seco e fez uma careta – Na estrada ele parou o carro e me bateu. Eu apanhei tanto Isabella, que fiquei duas semanas internado no hospital. Billy cuidou de mim e me deixou ficar lá, já que meu pai me expulsou. Ele pegou tudo o que era meu e pôs fogo na frente da casa dele.

A menina chorava de tristeza pela ignorância do pai do garoto, porque ele não podia ser como Billy?

_Todos da cidade ficaram sabendo e por anos fomos motivo de falatório, mas quando viram que não dávamos a mínima as coisas foram ficando na mesma. – a mão de Edward estava na nuca dela, acariciando – Foi nisso que meu tio Carlisle se mudou pra Forks pra ficar comigo, ele é irmão do meu pai e acabou virando o médico do hospital. Ele só ficou porque viu que eu amava o Jacob e que não ia suportar me separar dele.

_A história de vocês é linda! – disse sonhadora, mas fechando a cara – Eu só não entendo essa coisa repentina de vocês comigo agora.

_Sua mãe nos procurou pra cuidar da sua vida acadêmica, aceitamos pelo bom dinheiro que ia dar – explicou finalmente entrando no caminho que queria – Mas você nos despertou um desejo tão violento que não deu pra disfarçar, bem a gente tentou. E um dia eu vi o Jake excitado com você, vestida no uniforme da escola, e descobri o segredo dele, depois revelei o meu. E agora estamos os dois tentando colocar você no nosso relacionamento.

_Isso é loucura – Bella se soltou do rapaz e saiu da cama – Nunca ficaram com mulher nenhuma nessa cidade e vão se interessar logo pela pentelha filha da prefeita.

Edward sentou na cama com o tronco encostado na cabeceira, ele dobrou uma perna e segurou seu membro duro por cima da calça. A visão deixou Bella paralisada vendo aquela mão enorme segurar algo maior ainda dentro das calças.

_Minha mão está cheia com meu pau duro e meu saco cheio de porra, só de ver você com essa tanga e essa blusa – disse firme, mas visivelmente excitado – As únicas pessoas que me deixa assim é você e o Jacob. Então se é assim, eu te amo tanto quanto amo ele. Eu não sou homem de só desejar, eu desejo e amo.

Diante dos olhos de Edward, os mamilos de Isabella ficaram visíveis na regata branca e a tanga minúscula estava ensopada na parte de baixo.

_Mas ai é que vem o problema – Edward ficou de pé e foi se aproximando dela com um leão, bem devagar – Se você entrar nessa, vai ser como namorada também, então se não fizer as pazes com o Jake, teremos um problema maior ainda.

_Um relacionamento de três com dois brigados. – disse encabulada, como se concordasse com a situação – Eu não vou atrás dele, pelo menos não hoje.

Edward sentiu que ia ser difícil, ele teria de ser o meio termo ou isso não sairia nunca.

_Já que estamos de acordo, poderia, por favor, me dar meu primeiro beijo – pediu educadamente, mas um sorriso bem safado na face – Você e Jacob podem até estarem brigados, mas estão em desvantagem comigo.

Envergonhada, mas aceitando que seria uma experiência única na vida ela aceitou. Seria dividida por dois homens que a desejavam e provavelmente amavam. As mãos pequenas foram pros ombros largos e o puxou pra baixo, ela ainda ficou na ponta do pé e lambeu o lábio inferior dele, pra depois sugá-lo. Fez o mesmo com o lábio superior e antes que pudesse soltar o lábio, a língua de Edward já estava dentro de sua boca.

Era quente beijar Edward, principalmente porque as mãos dele não ficavam em lugares descentes. O beijo era lento, sensual e molhado, as grandes mãos dele estavam depositadas na bunda arrebitada, que parecia ainda mais suculenta dentro da tanguinha branca. Sentindo o membro enorme do rapaz na sua barriga, Bella esperneou um pouco e se afastou dele, ofegante e vermelha.

_Vocês tem noção que eu sou virgem né? – perguntou tomando ar e em tom de advertência – E que vocês aparentam ser bem avantajados.

_Não se preocupe meu amor, vamos dar um jeito nisso – prometeu dando um passo pra se aproximar, mas ela desviou – Não vamos força-la a nada Isabella.

_É que vocês têm relações e eu vou ficar de fora por isso – disparou rápido com a face vermelha – Eu nem ao menos consigo passar em educação sexual, imagina fazer isso.

_Isabella – Edward tentou chegar perto, mas ela não deu chance se afastando de novo – Vamos te ensinar tudo e vamos aprender, porque nunca entramos em uma mulher antes.

Bella colocou as duas mãos na cintura e olhou pro rapaz na sua frente, ela analisava a situação e perguntou logo o que queria, se não tinha medo de depois ter vergonha.

_Com quantos anos vocês começaram a ter relações? – o rapaz passou as mãos nos cabelos nervoso, deixando tudo uma bagunça.

_Desde o primeiro dia – confessou, pela primeira vez no dia envergonhado, as bochechas estavam vermelhas – No primeiro beijo, o Jake segurou em mim.

_Caramba! – Bella disparou surpresa – Eita dois muleques depravados.

_Foi gradativo querida a cada encontro sentíamos um fogo maior – confessou pondo as mãos nos quadris e respirou fundo contando – Beijos segurando um o pau do outro, depois masturbação e as encoxadas...

_Continua – pediu Bella sorrindo maliciosa, parecia que os papeis tinham se invertido – Conta até onde já chegaram.

_Ainda tínhamos 13 anos quando fizemos sexo a seco pela primeira vez – Bella fez uma cara de confusa e Edward bufou – Sexo com roupas.

_Ah certo! Continua – disse esclarecida, esperando ele chegar na parte da penetração.

_Só que isso estava sendo pouco e passamos pra o oral – o rosto da menina atingiu um tom de vermelho tão alto que parecia febril – É melhor que o sexo a seco, gozamos a vontade e é bem prazeroso.

_Vocês não fazem penetração? – a pergunta saiu tão rápido que Edward não segurou o riso do nervosismo dela.

_Claro que fazemos isso, mas não sempre – confessou sorrindo, calmo e achando doce a curiosidade dela – Depois que fui morar com meu tio é que começamos a fazer penetração. Meu tio recomendou que usássemos plug anais pra não ser doloroso e facilitar nossa vida, como você mesma disse, não somos pequenos.

_Isso está me assustando – foi sincera se aproximando dele – Será que escapo de usar esses plug?

_Minha doce Isabella – Edward abraçou ela com carinho e a olhando no fundo dos olhos – Não existe a menor chance de escapar do plug, Jacob é louco por esse seu rabinho gostoso, imagina quando ele te ver nessa calcinha.

_Quando eu for conversar com ele, será com mais roupa – disse sorrindo e beijando o peito dele.

_Não será não – Edward a pôs no seu ombro – Porque vamos conversar com ele agora


	6. Chapter 6

Bella não gritou pra que os seguranças do lado de fora não entrasse na casa e acabassem com sua aproximação dos rapazes, mas lutava pra se soltar dos braços de Edward em silêncio. Era meio humilhante ficar com a bunda pra cima nessa calcinha minúscula, estava tão arrependida de por aquela coisa que estava toda enfiada na sua bunda. Mas como tudo tem um lado bom, era maravilhosa a visão da bunda de Edward andando até onde Jacob estava.

_Jake – chamou Edward já no andar de baixo – Jacob! Oi Ruth, viu o Jacob?

_Olá, essa ai é a minha menina? – a cozinheira sorriu, imaginando o quanto Bella estava vermelha de vergonha e foi pras costas do rapaz ver a garota – Bella, estou indo pra casa da minha irmã, volto mais tarde, mas direto pros meus aposentos. Não se preocupe que já avisei aos seguranças quem os rapazes eram e que não poderiam entrar na casa. E ele está na cozinha.

_Certo e desculpa por isso – pediu sem olhar pra sua cozinheira, morrendo de vergonha, pela posição em que qualquer um podia perceber como estava molhada pelo tecido da calcinha.

_Divirta-se – e sumiu pela sala deixando Bella pendurada pelo ombro do seu professor.

_Amo essas cozinheiras – Edward ia seguindo pra cozinha resmungando – São um bando de depravadas. Olá índio!

Jacob se virou pra porta da cozinha e cuspiu toda a água que estava na sua boca e o copo de vidro quase vai ao chão. Seu namorado quase nu com sua aluna no ombro, o rabo dela todo pra cima dentro de uma calcinha branca minúscula.

_O que você esta fazendo? – o olhar preso no tecido molhado na xota – O que fez com ela?

_Trazendo ela pra vocês fazerem as pazes – se aproximou sorrindo malicioso dando um tapa erótico na polpa da bunda dela – Não posso comer os dois separadamente, então a trouxe pra fazerem as pazes.

E a colocou sentada no balcão, as pernas abertas e o olhar envergonhado. Bella estava vermelha de vergonha, mas mesmo assim se manteve no lugar. A respiração ofegante pela visão de dois rapazes lindos, fortes e excitados na sua frente. Ela tinha o cabelo todo bagunçado, a boca entreaberta deixando ver seus dentes da frente, uma alça da blusa já tinha deslizado, mostrando o inicio da mama. Jacob molhou os lábios, doido de vontade de experimentar o que lhe foi tirado mais cedo.

_O que rolou no quarto? – perguntou levantando uma mão e a pondo bem no braço, onde a alça estava.

_Contei nossa história – respondeu sério olhando pra ela como se fosse uma experiência a ser analisada – Beijei essa boca linda e expliquei como eram nossas relações na cama.

_Não deve ter dito tudo – Jacob não prestava muita atenção a conversa, seu olhar ainda deslizava pelo corpo pequeno – Se não, ela não estaria aqui.

_Tem algo pior que o plug? – foi ela que disse, a voz saiu baixa, mas deixando obvia o quanto estava excitada.

_Plug? – Jacob sorriu safado pra ruivo ao seu lado – Quer que ela use plug?

_Rabinho pequeno amor – Edward sorriu aproximando o rosto dele e dando um selo, na frente de Bella – Tenha pena dela.

Jacob olhou pra ele e depois pra ela, respirou fundo e se aproximou dela ate que tivesse a menina cara a cara com ele, abrindo as pernas pra ficar no meio, com um braço a abraçou, os rostos quase colados. Assim que eles se olharam fundo, a briga do cheque veio a mente e os olhares de desejo foram deixados pra trás, ficando uma faísca de raiva.

_Me desculpa por deixar você pensar que fiz tudo por dinheiro – pediu sinceramente, mas não ouviu nada em resposta – Se não me perdoar vou abandonar as aulas particulares – informou com a voz rouca e firme – O clima entre nós já é estranho, com você magoada, vai ficar pior.

_Está me ameaçando? – perguntou, visivelmente nervosa – Não pode me deixar.

_É isso o que eu estou tentando dizer – rebateu exaltado – Não posso te deixar, e nem quero. Mas se vai me tratar friamente é melhor parar.

_Nunca fomos amigos, muito menos próximos, faz alguma diferença? – insistiu a menina se segurando nos braços forte do índio – Faz diferença eu dizer que não quero que vá?

_Faz toda – respondeu e Bella agarrando firme nos ombros fortes, ela fez com que suas pernas ficassem no quadril dele – Posso terminar o que comecei mais cedo?

_Pode – respondeu quando seu nariz roçava no dela – Mas primeiro tem que me explicarem como isso vai funcionar.

_Não vamos obrigar você a nada, eu juro – prometeu beijando o pescoço dela – Mas terá de aprender certas coisas.

_Estou disposta a isso – prometeu sorrindo maliciosa, principalmente quando Edward abraçou Jacob por trás, lambendo a nuca do moreno – Só tenham pena de mim no inicio.

_Primeira coisa que tem que saber – Jacob disse com cara de poucos amigos, mas com calma – Você não pode ficar com nenhum garoto, entendeu? Esqueça esses moleques que estudam com você. Quer alguma coia, qualquer coisa peça a um de nós. Seja lá o que for e onde for, peça agente.

_Da mesma forma que vamos pedir – completou Edward, o olhar dourado queimava o dela – Segundo é o ciúme.

Jacob agora abaixou a cabeça, parecia envergonhado e puxando Bella pra mais pra beirada da mesa enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e deixou que Edward falasse. O membro duro do índio foi direto ao centro molhado dela, mas a expressão sinistra no rosto de Edward a impediu de gemer.

_Eu sou ciumento Bella – Edward explicou educadamente, mas era um sinal claro que era um assunto sério entre eles – Se um de nós te ver com qualquer pessoa que seja em alguma conotação sexual – ameaçou fazendo a respiração dela ser suspensa – Vamos ter uma pequena confusão aqui. Eu sou calmo, mas não gosto que mexam no que é meu. Já o Jake, é mais agressivo. Então não provoque as feras, sim?

_Entendi – confirmou acariciando os cabelos de Jacob que ainda tinha o rosto no se pescoço e ganhando um selo carinhoso de Edward – Ninguém toca em mim além de vocês.

_Outra coisa é a nossa diferença na cama – Edward agora estava sorrindo, o olhar lascivo – Ele demora a gozar e eu demoro a se satisfazer.

_O Edward é maior, bem maior do que eu – Jacob rebateu virando o rosto na direção do dela, mas ficando com a cabeça onde estava por causa do carinho – Eu sou mais grosso.

_Não Bella, ele não é mais grosso – Edward corrigiu olhando o rapaz – Ele é quase não humano.

_Ah, falou o fininho – Bella sorriu pelo tom da briga, era quase uma brincadeira – Passei quase um ano pra esse negócio dar em mim.

Edward não respondeu, mas indo mais para trás deles, desabotoou a calça e a descendo na frente, revelando o membro quase duro.

_Deus! – Bella saltou pra trás, assustada pelo tamanho e pela grossura – Você é enorme, nunca vai dar em mim. Você é mais grosso do que isso?

Jacob fez careta e confirmou com a cabeça, mas não fez sinal de abrir a calça, obrigando ela a fazer isso. Bella tinha as mãos tremulas quando tirou as pernas no quadril dele e foi até o botão do jeans e desceu a peça, mas a box preta escondia o volume. Edward veio por trás e baixou a peça pra ela, revelando um membro anormalmente grosso e da cabeça enorme.

_Não pode ser de verdade – o rosto da menina estava vermelho olhando pra o membro do índio e depois pro seu rosto – O que dão pra vocês comerem naquela tribo?

_Olhe. Nós já explicamos que tudo será aos poucos e que... – Jacob começou a falar, mas Edward tinha posto as mãos nas bolas dele o acariciando – Ah, merda Edward... deixa...

_Desce e vem toca minha linda – pediu o ruivo carinhosamente – Sente o quanto ele é quente e duro.

Quase que em câmera lenta Bella desceu da bancada e parou em frente a Jacob e seu pau monstro ficando duro só dos carinhos do namorando nas suas bolas. Ela olhou pra cima e encontro o rosto de Edward aparecendo por trás do pescoço de Jacob. A mesma mão tremida que abriu o jeans foi até o cacete duro a sua frente, já tão excitado que a cabeça ia perto do umbigo. Ela segurou na base e apertou, fazendo o moreno gemer de leve.

_Mais forte princesa – pediu sorrindo de lado o rosto virando pra o teto e grunhindo quando Bella apertou mais forte, mesmo sem seus dedos se encontrarem – Isso! Agora sobe e desce a mão, até a cabeça e volta.

Sem saber como fazer isso ela deslizou a mão até o cogumelo na ponta e um líquido saiu de um orifício, curiosa Bella deslizou o dedo pelo liquido e levou até boca. Era salgado e pastoso, mas era gostoso. Sorriu ainda com o dedo na boca por ter gostado, mas quando olhou pra cima ficou vermelha e envergonhada, os dois rapazes a olhavam espantados.

_É bom – disse com o dedo ainda da boca, tímida – Tem um gosto bom.

_Gostou mesmo? – Edward perguntou sorrindo quando ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Então depois eu vou te ensinar a tirar tudo dele, certo?

Bella deslizou o dedo de dentro da boca, molhado, sem perceber o quanto aquilo era erótico pros dois rapazes. Jacob sentia a boca cheia de água pra experimentar os seios da garota, já Edward pensava em meter a boca mais em baixo, mas o relógio da sala bateu onze horas da noite. Acabando com os planos deles, a responsabilidade vinha acima do desejo.

_Onze horas – Jacob disse segurando na base do seu membro e o apertando, fazendo uma careta – Cacete, to duro demais.

_Desculpe – pediu Edward pondo o seu membro também duro dentro das calças – Mas põe pra dentro que depois eu dou um jeito nisso.

Bella não estava entendendo nada, os dois estavam ali tão entregue e de repente estava se vestindo como se ela tivesse feito algo errado. Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas, estava sendo rejeitada sem saber por quê. Envergonhada, ela dá dois passos pra trás até ficar junto ao balcão, olhando eles se recomporem.

A boca de Bella abria e fechava varias vezes na intenção de pergunta qual foi seu erro, mas não conseguia. Assim que Edward olhou nos olhos dela, ficou preocupado, e ela conseguiu despejar a pergunta.

_Foi algo que eu fiz de errado? – perguntou nervosa e triste, a voz chorosa – Me desculpa eu não queria parecer uma...

_Nem pense em terminar essa frase – Edward advertiu a menina com os olhos amarelos ameaçadores – Essa não é a noite de você nos provar querida. Amanhã você tem aula e o que queremos fazer com você te impossibilita de andar por algumas horas.

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e um sorriso tímido apareceu na face dela. Bella gostava dessa relação, era uma sensação tão gostosa ser desejada e amada por alguém, aquecia seu coração. A lágrima que estava presa desceu sem querer, ao perceber que foi mais abraçada naquela noite do que na vida toda.

_Não precisa chorar – as mãos quentes de Jacob limparam as marcas de choro que ela tinha no rosto sem perceber – Seja lá qual for o motivo das lágrimas. Vamos cuidar de vocês, mas que aqui fique bem claro nossa relação de professor e namorado é diferente.

_Namorado? – perguntou surpresa, os olhos arregalados – Namorado?

_Desculpe, namorados – corrigiu beijando os lábios dela com carinho – São dois.

_Vão dormir comigo lá em cima? – a pergunta foi feita em tom baixo, mas com firmeza – Seria bom ter vocês por perto.

_Obvio – Edward respondeu indo a geladeira tomar água, enquanto Jacob encaixava seu corpo no dela – Eu acho melhor ter sua primeira vez em La Push, lá é mais isolado e você vai poder gritar a vontade.

_Minha primeira vez? – se virou pra Edward surpresa – Como assim?

_Não cometa o erro de dizer que não é virgem – pediu Jacob pediu a apertando com força – Pelo...

_Claro que sou virgem – rebateu indignada – Mas qual dos dois vai fazer isso.

_Ainda será discutido – o ruivo disse em tom sábio e virando o copo de água – Vamos dormir, amanha temos muita coisa pra fazer.

Os três subiram em silêncio pro quarto dela, e Bella confessou que estava mesmo com sono. Quando entraram no quarto, eles pararam de frente pra cama, afinal, situação nova pros três. Edward e Jacob nunca estiveram com outra pessoa e Bella nunca esteve com ninguém.

Tomando a iniciativa Edward se jogou na cama de jeans mesmo, Jacob tirou o jeans, tênis, meia e a camisa, deitando do outro lado da cama. Bella apagou a luz do quarto, só com a lua entrando pela janela e com uma coragem surgida não sabe da onde tirou a blusa que vestia.

A minúscula calcinha era a única coisa que ela usava e passando por cima do corpo de Jacob ela se meteu no meio, de barriga pra cima.

_Isso tem como ficar mais estranho? – perguntou o índio a meia luz.

_Tem – e Edward tirou a calça, ficando completamente nu – Boa noite.

_Boa noite – e Bella não sabia pra que lado virar, não queria parecer ter preferência por alguém.

Bella dormiu assim, de bruços, o rosto virado pra Jacob, mas com os carinhos de Edward na sua lombar. O índio não tirou os olhos do rosto dela um minuto se quer, e a vontade de toca-la era cada vez maior. Passava um pouco mais das duas da manhã quando o moreno sai da cama e encostou o corpo na parede ao lado da janela.

Bella meio sonolenta abriu um olho e sorriu vendo Jacob e Edward ao lado da sua janela aos beijos. Certo que eles eram gays, mas não parecia em nada, não havia delicadeza e nem feminilidade ali, eram dois homens se devorando. Jacob tinha as duas mãos segurando o rosto de Edward, os dedos se metiam entre os cabelos dele o puxando mais pra si, ela não podia ver como a boca dele se movia, mas a cabeça se movia pouco. Edward era com certeza o mais safado, a bunda máscula estava nua a sua vista e era uma delicia de se olhar, as duas mãos dele sumiam na região da frente, obviamente tocando o índio.

Excitada pela cena, mordeu o próprio lábio e desceu uma das mãos ate o meio das suas pernas, onde já estava molhado. Sentia sua buceta queimar precisando ser tocada, e o atrito dos seios nus no lençol aumentava a excitação dela.

_Acho que preciso pagar a chupada que te devo – a voz rouca de Edward resultou em uma fisgada na buceta de Bella e aumentou a fricção dos dedos no local, a bundinha ficando empinada e mais alta pra dar espaço à mão.

_Não esqueça – Jacob falou rouco, mas feroz – São três gozadas, juntando com a de agora a noite que me impediu.

Ficando em um joelho, Edward se agachou até a altura do pau do amado, o segurando firme em uma mão, empurrou a tora até o umbigo dele tendo livre acesso as bolas enormes. Jacob segurou o gemido quando sentia suas bolas ficarem molhadas pela saliva e logo serem chupadas.

_Mais forte! – ordenou olhando pra o teto sorrindo – Ah, isso, chupa que eu não posso voltar pra aquela cama duro.

Só ai que Bella entendeu, Edward tinha que fazê-lo gozar três vezes sem parar a chupada. Sentindo seu gozo molhar sua mão, ela abriu os olhos novamente e quase grita de susto. Jacob tem os olhos fixos nela, estreitos, mas escuros de desejo, o peito ofegante se encaminhando pra segunda gozada.

_Isso, chupa fundo – pediu olhando pra ela lascivo – Vamos Edward, se não tomar leite agora vou ali gozar na bundinha da sua preferida.

Sem avisar Edward tomou o pau do namorado todo na boca até talo, chupando tão fortemente que parecia sugar a porra dele pra sua boca. Edward deslizava a língua, chupava a cabeça enorme, sugava a pele natural e molhada as bolas dele com força. Quando sentiu a tora enorme tremer em sua mão, voltou com ele todo na boca, indo à primeira gozada.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Bella acordou novamente, já de manhã, os dois rapazes já estavam novamente na cama, na mesma posição de quem ela adormeceu. Edward nu com uma mão na sua lombar, Jacob de barriga pra cima e ela com o rosto virado na direção do índio. Isso a fez questionar se realmente tinha visto os dois perto de sua janela aos beijos. Virou o rosto na direção de Edward e desceu o olhar ao membro do rapaz, e fechou os olhos com força. Era extremamente grande, se um dia desse inteiro nela, ia entrar em seu útero. Percebendo que precisava levantar pra ir à aula, enfiou a cabeça do travesseiro como se estivesse sufocando pra pensar em um jeito de sair sem acorda-los.

Virando o rosto novamente pra o lado de Jacob a menina sorriu. Os dois rapazes eram de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher desse mundo, Edward com seu jeito de menino meigo e Jacob com o de animal selvagem. Devagar, com medo de ser pega no flagra Bella levantou a mão na direção do rosto dele e tocar a pele avermelhada, típica de índios americanos, mas um corpo do seu outro lado a impediu. Logo recolheu a mão e virou o rosto n direção de Edward que esfregava os olhos acordando.

_Bom dia princesa – sorriu assim que a viu bem acordada – Dormiu bem?

_Muitíssimo bem – respondeu em sussurro pra não acordar Jacob e beijando a ponta do seu nariz – O que vamos fazer hoje?

_Eu vou pra Port Angeles resolver uns problemas, Jacob vai trabalhar e você vai pra aula – sorriu ao ver o biquinho de decepção nela – Eu não quero uma namorada cabuladora de aula.

_Eu preferia ficar aqui deitada dormindo – e se aproximou pra dar um beijo de bom dia – É excepcionalmente gostoso dormi abraçada com alguém.

E logo o corpo de Bella deslizou pra cima do corpo nu de Edward, envolto em um beijo ardente. Os lábios se moviam lentamente aproveitando os sabores com mordidinhas e puxões. Logo a língua do rapaz estava entrelaçada com a dela, tornando o ato erótico fácil e prazeroso. A menina gemeu quando o membro do ruivo acordou querendo sair de baixo dela e bater continência pra o sol.

_Deus, quando é que eu não vou ficar excitado perto de você? – perguntou pra si mesmo segurando a bunda dela com as duas mãos – Sente como só um beijo eu fico duro?

_Posso pedir uma coisa? – o rosto dela ficou vermelho vivo, mas o sorriso sapeca indicava que ele ia gostar muito do pedido – Me deixa chupar você.

_Como? – os olhos dourados brilharam com o pedido, como se quisesse ver nos olhos chocolate a verdade do pedido.

_Te vi ontem chupando o Jacob – explicou se afastando seu tronco do dele, mas a ereção ainda embaixo de si, a prendendo deitada – E foi maravilhoso ouvi-lo grunhir, você não tirar a boca dele nenhum minuto e engolir tudo.

Sorrindo feliz, Edward se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando a menina-mulher sentada no seu colo com uma calcinha minúscula e com os seios de fora. Arrebitados de mamilos eretos, rosados e redondos praticamente estavam clamando para serem mamados. E sentando na cama as mãos dele foram direto a eles, e os apertou com força, e depois acariciou ao redor, como uma obra de arte.

_Quando eu tinha seis anos ouvi meu pai pedindo de mamar a minha mãe na cozinha – disse olhando pros seios dela sorrindo safado – Ela disse que depois, eu sorri e corri pedindo de mamar também, ai meu pai caiu na risada.

_Pobrezinho – riu acariciando os cabelos dele, mas os olhos fixos nos próprios seios que eram acariciados e manipulados por ele – Quando foi que conseguiu mamar de novo?

_No dia em que o Jacob perguntou se eu queria leite – as mãos desceram dos seios pra cintura dela a apertando forte – Seu corpo treme inteiro quando eu conto algo sobre eu e Jacob.

_É que vocês eram crianças e já se tocavam – explicou o tremor no corpo, envergonhada de excitação – Um dia levei uma surra de corda por observar minha mãe dar o rabo ao secretário geral de Washington na sala dela.

Edward sorriu acariciando o rosto dela com certa tristeza, lembrando quando ela apareceu com uma mancha roxa na face de um soco de Renée. Jacob havia denunciado ela a mãe pelo zero em física, vendo o estado em que a menina chegou, o índio chorou por horas a fio. Mas agora ambos mudariam isso, porque ninguém tocava no que era deles, absolutamente ninguém. Foi à voz doce dela que o tirou dos seus devaneios.

_Você ainda não me respondeu – ela pôs as duas mãos nos cabelos bagunçados dele – Posso te chupar ou não?

_Essa boquinha minúscula já quer algo dentro dela?

Edward encostou suas costas na cabeceira da cama, deixando mais evidente seu membro bem acordado como suas bolas enormes. Bella engoliu em seco e se aproximou de quatro, sentando sobre os pés, avaliando o monstro a sua frente. O ruivo segurava o pau pela base subindo e descendo a mão devagar, apenas pra mantê-lo pra cima.

_Se aproxime e lamba linda – a voz de Edward chamou a atenção dela – Só lamba como se fosse um sorvete derretendo.

Apoiando as mãos nas coxas dele, Bella desceu o rosto e lambeu a cabeça do membro. Era diferente, um gosto diferente ao de Jacob, mas igualmente bom.

_É diferente – disse sentando ereta de novo, mas sorrindo tímida em seguida – Você libera mais que o Jacob.

_Vem – chamou o ruivo de volta pondo a mão nos cabelos dela, e acariciando, a boca dela era perfeita – Continua.

Bella desceu o rosto e encostou seus lábios na cabeça do pau dele, molhando os lábios com o gozo, logo a voz de Edward a tirou dos seus devaneios.

_Abre a boca – orientou e ela abriu – Abre mais e abaixa a cabeça.

Bella acomodou a cabeça do membro do rapaz todo na boca, ela remexeu um pouco pra caber mais, mas sua boca não era tão alongada.

_Ah maldição, que boca pequena – ofegou pegando a mão dela que estava na sua coxa e a pondo na base do seu pau – Segura e põe na boca o máximo que puder.

Bella segurou firme no membro dele, puxou o ar pelo nariz e foi descendo mais e mais, até chegar a menos da metade. Quase sorriu vendo que podia chupa-lo e lambe-lo ao mesmo tempo, sem engasgar. Como ela se encontrava agachada a bunda dela estava pra cima e os seios pra baixo. Jacob acordou com o rugido do namorado e quando virou o rosto ofegou na cena.

O moreno olhava hipnotizado pra boca de Bella, chupando seu namorado o máximo que podia, mas ainda um pouco envergonhada. Sem avisar que faria isso ou pedir permissão, Jacob foi pra trás do corpo dela, pra apreciar melhor a visão dela toda empinada.

_Bella querida, por gentileza mova sua cabeça pra cima e pra baixo no meu pau – orientou Edward, a menina sem jeito ou prática fez o que ele pediu, subindo e descendo com a boca pelo membro duro – Isso gatinha, a merda!

Sentindo-se apreensivo Jacob se pôs de joelhos atrás de Bella, colocando as duas mãos nas laterais da calcinha e a desceu até seus joelhos, dando com a entrada enrugada e rosada, praticamente piscando pra ele. Bella tentou se afastar assustada, mas Edward a segurou com a mão em sua cabeça e a outra a segurando pelo braço, a impedindo de se mexer.

_Continua amor, ele só vai olhar – informou ofegante, sentindo que logo gozaria – Vamos amor, continue chupando.

Bella deu um chupão forte na intenção de machucar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi da mais prazer a ele. Que fechou os olhos como se sentisse dor, pra impedir o gozo de sair.

_Vamos com isso Jake – pediu desesperado, a menina não mexia mais a cabeça, mas o sugava com raiva – Ela ta querendo me matar.

_Tem de começar pelo menor – informou o índio descendo com os dedos vagina molhada da garota – Ela é muito pequena, nos dois lugares.

Bella gemeu e diminuiu a sugada de Edward, ela adorou sentir os dedos de Jacob ali, mesmo que o dedo dele fosse tão grosso que marcava presença. E Jacob percebeu, sorrindo e deslizando o dedo pra dentro e pra fora da região. A relaxando pra continuar chupando o namorado como antes. Edward liberou a garota e logo ela deslizou o membro pra fora da boca, à saliva dela estava todo no membro que brilhava duro e tremulo na sua frente.

_Vem cá amor, eu vou gozar – pediu Edward ofegando e o moreno puxou Bella pelo quadril a tirando do ruivo e metendo a boca no lugar.

Bela ofegou com aquilo, Edward grunhia enquanto Jacob chupava mais forte e engolia todo o gozo do seu querido namorado. Ela lambeu o próprio lábio, curiosa de quando poderia fazer isso também. Edward parecia uma máquina de expelir porra, era um homem de um gozo longo.

Depois que bebeu todo o gozo do namorado, lhe deu um beijo de língua pra esquentar ainda mais a cama, depois foi na direção de Bella. Jacob e Bella estavam os dois de joelhos abraçados e trocando um beijo ardente, mas de mãos comportadas. Ele na cintura dela e ela nos ombros dele.

_Eu vou tomar banho – disse dando mais um selinho dela e sorrindo carinhoso – Me desculpe se te assustei.

_Tudo bem – respondeu deslizando a mão até o rosto dele – Eu só não estava pronta pra isso.

_Você é muito apertada – falou preocupado o índio a olhando firme nos olhos – Vai ser um trabalho muito grande quando um de nós for tirar sua virgindade.

_Tem que ser antes que o Billy volte – Edward disse ainda de olhos fechados aproveitando seu prazer – Já imaginou o tipo de grito que Isabella vai dar naquela cabana.

_É – e roçou novamente os lábios dos dela, subindo sua calcinha novamente – Eu vou tomar banho, assim que eu sair você vai.

E dando um selo em Edward também o índio foi por banho, na porta do banheiro ele tirou a box e entrou. Bella se deitou ao lado de Edward acariciando seus cabelos.

_Ele é lindo – elogiou o moreno acariciando os cabelos do outro – Só é difícil.

_Diga isso a ele – incentivou beijando o rosto dela – Jake pra entrar nisso de corpo e alma precisa saber que você também gosta dele.

_Eu também preciso saber que ele gosta de mim – se virou pra Edward, séria – E eu não sinto isso.

_Por falar em sentir – mudou de assunto olhando por próprio pau – Me deixou marcado.

_Você me segurou naquela posição e eu pensei o pior – disse se desculpando – Me desculpa, eu confio em vocês, mas é que eu fiquei nervosa.

_Te excitou pensar que estava presa? – perguntou fazendo graça, mas a vermelhidão dela o pegou de surpresa – Excitou?

_Não sei – foi sincera e assim que Jacob saiu nu do banheiro ela correu se trancando nele.

...

Meia hora depois Jacob havia feito um café da manhã básico pros três, apenas pra não saírem com fome.

_Odeio esse uniforme – Jacob comentou quando Bella entrou na cozinha – Você fica puta gostosa nele.

_De onde saiu essa sua boca suja? – perguntou lhe dando um selo e puxando sua xícara gigante pra enchê-la de café – Nunca ouvi você falar tanto palavrão.

_Saiu do mesmo lugar que agora você fala uma frase inteira comigo sem estar chorosa ou tímida – rebateu mordendo sua torrada – Gosto de você assim.

_É porque não estamos no estado professor e aluna – disse bebendo o café com calma – Quando chegarmos a esse estado você vai gritar, ser idiota e me chamar de burra.

_Não vou gritar com você – disse comendo e os dois riram relaxados – Prefiro te fazer gritar.

Eles riram e um silêncio se instalou na cozinha. Sem Edward entre eles, era bem difícil manter uma conversa que fizesse sentido. Mas ambos sabiam que tinham de mudar isso, precisavam se conhecer melhor e não ter medo de dizer algo que os machucasse. Isso passou na cabeça deles e ao mesmo tempo, se olhando fixamente, um de cada lado da cozinha disseram ao mesmo tempo.

_Quer que eu vá te buscar na escola? – disse Jacob.

_Posso ficar na Ângela? – disse Bella.

Os olhos de ambos arregalados pela coincidência, pra depois entrarem em suas reflexões. Estavam decepcionados um com o outro.

Jacob ficou com raiva. Eles haviam acabado de começar um namoro, ela deveria no mínimo querer ficar pregada em um deles pelo resto do dia, mas não queria ir pra casa de outra pessoa. A intenção era ficar com ela na oficina, conversarem e namorarem até Edward voltar.

Isabella ficou triste, porque pelo jeito ainda não teria um tempo com sua amiga e Jacob não queria libera-la para nada, como se não houvesse confiança. Mas agora, Ângela sabia como ela se sentia em relação aos rapazes, talvez a entendesse e os próprios namorados poderiam conseguir um jeito da menina está próxima deles.

E assim como as perguntas, mas respostas foram dadas ao mesmo tempo.

_Sim! – respondeu Bella, sorrindo.

_Não! – respondeu Jacob, sério.

Só um cedeu e isso acabou com Bella. Os ombros caíram e ela viu a vitória nos olhos dele, mas ele ignorou a derrota nos dela. Edward entrou na cozinha assobiando contente, mas parou ao ver o rosto quase choroso e decepcionado de Bella olhando pra Jacob.

_Quando acabar a aula vou ficar na Ângela – informou a menina, não pediu, a Edward – Quero um tempo com a minha amiga.

_Não – Edward disse pra ela sem sorrir, mas olhando pra o moreno – O que fez pra ela?

_Nada – respondeu voltando a comer seu café – Tire essa cara de choro.

_Vou a Seattle – Edward explicou sumindo com toda sua animação, só pelo clima da cozinha – Fazer umas compras e trocar o cheque, preciso que fique no Jake até eu chegar. Vou te preparar uma surpresa.

_Odeio surpresas! – respondeu saindo da cozinha irritada e cheia de ódio de Jacob, sobrou pra Edward também, só porque ele concordou com o rapaz e não com ela.

Edward viu a menina sair da cozinha e se virou pra o moreno, o semblante esperando explicação. Mas não veio, Jacob cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gritou raivoso.

_Não faz nem 24 horas que estamos namorando e ela já quer ir ficar com outras pessoas – explicou fechando a mão em punho com força – Eu tenho de trabalhar à tarde, mas ela podia ficar comigo, porra!

_Então levante e vá até ela pedir pra ficar com você – deu a solução, calmo, mas não sorrindo – Simples assim, não precisa ofender a menina nem nada do tipo.

_Eu sei, só não consigo! – respondeu ainda com raiva, quase explodindo por dentro – Se você não estiver no meio, eu não consigo nada com ela.

_Vá lá em cima e faça o convite – Edward disse quase ficando com raiva – Depois a leve pra escola, eu não estarei sempre aqui. Então é melhor tomar seu jeito.

Jacob levantou do banco e saiu em direção ao quarto dela que estava sentada na cama arrumando o material. No caminho até ali foi cuspindo fogo, mas a vendo triste na cama, sentiu um pouco de culpa, só que culpa não cobre o ciúme.

_Eu tenho de trabalhar hoje à tarde – explicou pondo as mãos nos bolsos, o semblante sério, mas a olhando fixo – É na oficina e não posso me ausentar, quer ficar comigo hoje? Eu prometo que no fim de semana te levo pra ficar com a Ângela.

_Porque não disse antes? – argumentou ainda desolada – Fica parecendo que não quero ficar com você, ou só temos nossos momentos perto do Edward.

_Até ontem eu só tinha ele porra – disparou nervoso, com medo de dizer uma besteira – Eu só tinha de beijar ele e só, mas do nada aparece você, me fazendo ter ereções, gritar, brigar. Nada disso eu fazia antes de vocês, eu era calmo como o Edward.

_Eu sou a culpada? – gritou ficando de pé apontando pra o próprio peito – Eu te deixei assim? Ogro, violento e mal educado?

_Eu não sou ogro, nem violento ou mal educado – se defendeu igualmente irritado e indignado – Você é mimada demais, o que eu posso fazer?

_Pode me levar pra escola calado – pediu pegando a mochila raivosa – E não me dirigir à palavra até uma próxima vida.

Jacob arregalou os olhos pelas palavras dela. Pra o quileute ela quis dizer que ia namorar só Edward e que ele era totalmente descartável, mas na verdade Bella não quis dizer isso. Era só pra ele dar um tempo.

Sem dizer nada, nem discordar dela Jacob a levou a aula. No caminho foram em silêncio e assim que ela saiu do carro, ele cantou pneu. Algo doeu no coração da menina quando ela viu o jeep se afastar e levar Jacob junto. Estava magoada, mas não queria ficar.

_Atende! – pediu ligando pra o índio vim busca-la de novo, mas ele não atendeu ao telefone. E até entrar na sala, ela insistiu ligando, até que novamente a ligação caísse.

_O que houve? – Ângela sentou ao lado da amiga na sala – Porque esta chorando?

_Eu quero ir pra casa – e abraçando a amiga caiu no choro compulsivo, doloroso e assustador.

...

A oficina de Jacob era um galpão enorme de madeira que ficava próximo à casa do índio, porém de muito melhor acesso. Ele mesmo preparou uma estrada alternativa para que os carros não tivessem dificuldade de encontrar o estabelecimento. Desde que começou tinha Paul Lahote como sócio e amigo, ele era filho do dono de um ferro velho próximo que vendia ou doava peças velhas que eles mesmos concertavam.

Paul sempre sabia quando se meter e quando ficar fora do caminho de Jacob, o índio tinha descendentes com lendas de seu povo, eles eram fieis a seu povo. Por isso quando Jake chegou com os olhos vermelhos, bufando de raiva ele se manteve calado e começaram a trabalhar.

_Décima oitava ligação – contou Paul tomando um gole da cerveja ouvindo o celular do amigo tocar de novo – Atende logo esse cacete.

_Não – Jacob respondeu olhando atentamente por moto – Ela que vá pra o inferno junto com o Edward que me meteu nesse merda toda.

_Então pede demissão – sugeriu pegando as ferramentas e entrando embaixo do carro de novo – É muito simples vocês já tem dinheiro de sobra, e se for por outra coisa o Edward fica sozinho com ela.

Jacob realmente já havia pensado nessa opção, mas não queria magoar o namorado que já era tão apaixonado pela menina quanto ele. Edward não ia querer ficar com a Isabella sem ele, os três sairiam machucados dali.

_O problema é que ela é mais que uma aluna – confessou em tom baixo, esperando pela reação do outro índio, que só fez escorregar pra fora do carro e ficar de pé o encarando – Estamos os dois apaixonados por ela e esse é um problema sem solução.

Paul estava com os olhos arregalados pra o amigo, a boca seca e a expressão surpresa. Sua cachola trabalhou rápido e em segundos sua boca pôs pra fora o que tinha pensado.

_Vocês estão fodendo uma menina de 14 anos? – perguntou entre um sorriso malicioso e a boca aberta de surpresa – Tipo a filha da prefeita?

_Não estamos fudendo ela – corrigiu se jogando no sofá velho que havia perto da janela do galpão – Ela é nossa namorada, ou era, ou é só do Edward. Eu não sei, mas ela ainda é virgem.

_Um triângulo de namorados? Dois homens muito ativos e uma virgem? – perguntou sorrindo, mas algo veio a sua mete e ele logo fechou o sorriso, fechou a cara – Vocês não vão mais embora no fim do ano?

Jacob não respondeu, só fechou os olhos e todo um incomodo assolou o rapaz. Ele e Edward tinham tudo planejado pra partirem no final do ano pra faculdade e deixar sua nova namorada ali não estava se encaixando em algo. Paul retomou sua cerveja esquecida e fez uma careta pensativa pensando na menina que estava se envolvendo no romance.

_Isso é uma puta sacanagem! – foi sincero e sentando em um banquinho pequeno – Ela é uma menina e têm essas porras todas de príncipe encantado, amor, primeira vez especial e ela vai ter tudo isso em dobro durante uns meses pra não ter o final feliz. Vocês vão abandoná-la.

_Ninguém aqui vai abandona-la – grunhiu Jacob ficando de pé e andando meio desnorteado pelo galpão – Ela vai ser nossa, então...

Paul se sentiu mal, mas como amigo era seu dever abrir os olhos do sócio e do seu companheiro. Isso era uma loucura sem tamanho, fazer uma menina se apaixonar por eles para no final ela ser deixada pra trás.

_Isabella é filha daquela insuportável da Renée Swan e é menor de idade – começou a falar em um tom sério e calmo, tentando por juízo na cabeça do sócio – Vocês são vistos como os melhores partidos da redondeza e qualquer garota gostaria de ser minimamente amada por um, imagine por ambos. E ela conseguiu essa atenção de vocês.

Jacob parou de andar e se virou pra olhar o sócio, os olhos vermelhos de choro novamente e a respiração suspensa, sabendo que ele estava certo.

_Então ela ganha atenção, carinho, beijos, sexo selvagem e romântico e fica perdidamente apaixonada – prosseguiu sentindo muito dizer aquilo ao amigo que chorava, mas era o certo – Depois de uns meses vocês partem pra uma cidade a quilômetros de distancia pra conseguir um futuro e ela fica aqui, com suas notas baixas, mãe maluca e agressiva, sem amigos, sem o amor que estava acostumada e sem noticias de quando vai ver vocês novamente.

Foi duro, muito duro, mas Jacob sentou no chão chorando feito criança machucada. Era tão ruim ouvir que tudo estava dado ao fracasso que ele não conseguiu mais trabalhar, indo pra casa dormir até a hora que precisasse ver novamente seus dois amores. Daria um jeito nisso, pediria desculpas a Bella, aproveitaria muito a presença da garota em sua vida e para quando partisse deixasse pelo menos uma lembrança boa do que aconteceu entre eles. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, iria tirar muito proveito do sentimento que estava entre eles.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella vestia um short de linho azul escuro com bolinhas e uma camisa azul marinho, suas sapatilhas estavam jogadas em baixo da mesa da cozinha enquanto ela escrevia uns resumos das novas matérias e estudava pra nova prova de biologia. O cabelo solto espalhado pelas costas. Ela mastigava calmamente enquanto lia algo no livro e depois escrevia.

_Oi – a voz grossa e rouca de Jacob no batente da cozinha a tirou da sua leitura e levantar o olhar – Que horas são?

_Quatro e doze – respondeu pondo o cabelo atrás da orelha e sorrindo envergonhada – Eu fiz uns sanduiches com umas coisas que tinha na cozinha, me desculpa.

_Não, tudo bem – o moreno coçou a cabeça ainda grogue de sono indo pra geladeira – Edward não chegou?

_Ele me ligou dizendo que foi encontrar o tio no hospital, você não atendia ao telefone – respondeu vendo-o tomar água sem tirar os olhos dela, analisando as expressões e os movimentos.

_Como chegou aqui? – perguntou vendo ela bem arrumada e calma, como se não tivessem brigado mais cedo – Está desde que horas?

_Eu passei a tarde aqui – respondeu sorrindo timidamente omitindo o que realmente fez no inicio da tarde – Eu passei em casa e depois vim pra ficar com você, mas Paul disse que você estava em casa.

_Não foi pra Ângela? – a sensação de carinho voltou ao rosto dele – Pensei que fosse ficar com ela.

_Outro dia – ficou de pé e andou até ele, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijou o queixo dele – Te deixei dormir, porque não parecia bem.

Jacob fechou os olhos aproveitando os beijos carinhosos na sua mandíbula e com a mão livre agarrou uma banda da bunda dela bem desenhada pelo short.

_Não estávamos brigados? – perguntou pondo o copo na pia e a segurando com as duas mãos – Tipo com muita raiva?

_Estávamos e não estamos mais – ela sorriu passando os braços pelo pescoço dele sentindo a ereção dele se formar na sua barriga – Eu sempre vou preferir ficar com você a qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa.

_Estou vendo – seu peitoral nu sentiu os mamilos excitados dela junto a seu peito através da blusa fina – Está sem sutiã?

_Eu não preciso usar sutiã – explicou o olhando afastando um pouco o rosto pra encara-lo bem – Eu usava de bojo pra vocês não perceberem quando meus mamilos ficassem duros, o que sempre acontecia.

O moreno riu alto pela revelação da menina, ela sorriu maravilhada pela risada dele. nunca o tinha visto tão a vontade na sua presença a risada era verdadeira de uma forma tão gostosa que Bella desceu as mãos até o jeans baixo, desabotoando e baixando o zíper, puxando o membro semi ereto pra fora.

A intenção de Bella era bater uma pra Jacob, mas o pensamento do moreno era outro. A boca carnuda foi direto pra dela, iniciando um beijo quente e molhado, daqueles que parece mais uma cena de sexo. A menina acabou descobrindo que esse beijo do índio tinha um efeito de contração dela, por que tudo começava a latejar quando era beijada assim.

Ainda segurando firma na bunda dela ele a tirou do chão e a pôs na mesa onde os cadernos e livros dela estavam espalhados. Com muita corajem Bella abriu a sua blusa mostrando que realmente estava sem sutiã. A visão das mamas redondas alvas e dos mamilos rosados causou um prazer tão grande do índio que com a mão ele começou a se masturbar olhando-a, Bella sorriu descendo os olhos sentindo sua calcinha molhar de vez. A mão enorme de Jacob fazia movimentos rápidos e selvagens de pra cima e pra baixo no membro dele, a cabeça grande e vermelha ia facilmente até perto do umbigo.

_É tão bonito ver você se masturbando – disse sem piscar olhando o membro enorme ficar maior e mais grosso – É como ver um animal no cio.

Jacob grunhiu e caiu de boca dos seios nus dela, a fazendo se deitar na mesa. As pernas logo estavam na cintura dele e as mãos puxavam sensualmente os cabelos da nuca dele ao mesmo tempo em que o acariciava ali. O corpo pequeno se contorcia de agonia enquanto seus seios eram sugados com ferocidade por ele. Jacob não parava de se masturbar enquanto trabalhava com a boca nela, o membro ficando cada vez mais duro soltou o primeiro jato de porra em cima dela, mas não o bastante pra abaixar.

_Tira o short – pediu ele enquanto beijava o um mamilo dela, isso deixou Bella em alerta sentando na mesa e empurrando ele – O que foi?

_Eu não consigo ainda – explicou com a face vermelha – Tenho vergonha.

_Você ficou de quatro chupando o Edward comigo atrás de você te cutucando – disse rindo da vergonha dela – Não precisa disso agora.

_Quem sabe amanhã – disse tentando se afastar, mas sendo mantida no mesmo lugar – Jake, eu tenho de estudar...

_Você não confia em mim? – perguntou sério olhando nos olhos dela em busca de alguma mentira.

_Eu confio em você a minha vida – ele sorriu feliz vendo a verdade nos olhos dela – Mas eu preciso estudar.

_Me deixa estudar você – pediu lambando e chupando o pescoço dela – Eu juro que você vai gostar

_Essa boca deliciosa em mim, eu concordo – ela sorriu nervosa sentindo a mão dele espalhar o esperma no corpo dela – Mas quem sabe mais tarde quando você terminar de me explicar tudo.

Jacob e Bella ficaram estudando por horas, ele explicando e ela não entendendo. Brigaram por uns minutos, depois ele se acalmava e explicava de novo. Mais tarde fizeram o jantar e o moreno obrigou a garota a andar só de short pela casa, com os seios de fora, ela, óbvio fez. Eles estavam preparando macarrão com almôndegas e molho branco, isso durou mais tempo que o necessário, já que de vez em quando Jacob parava pra sugar os seios dela ou se masturbar a olhando.

Quando Edward entrou na casa de La Push viu Jacob e Bella discutindo sobe algo e respirou fundo, sentindo que seu dia não ia terminar bem como o de ontem.

_Porque diabos vocês estão brigando? – perguntou cansado vendo os dois compostos e de cara emburrada.

_Ele não esta sabendo me explicar essa droga – ela respondeu zangada – E está irritado comigo por eu não entender.

_Oi amor, como foi seu dia? – perguntou o moreno levantando o rosto e dando um selo no rapaz – Pela cara foi cansativo.

_Meu dia foi muito cansativo – confessou se jogando na cadeira ao lado de Jacob e retribuindo o selo – Mas fiz tudo o que devia.

_Quer comer o que? – o moreno olhou pra o forno

_Quais as opções de jantar? – perguntou olhando pra o forno também.

_Tem maçarão com almôndegas e molho branco, macarrão sem almôndegas e sem molho branco – os dois riram.

_E você ainda pode acrescentar almôndegas ou molho branco – os três riram da brincadeira, mas Edward só jogou a cabeça pra trás, cansado.

_Eu quero um banho e cama com duas pessoas totalmente nuas ao meu lado – Bella sentiu o rosto vermelho e saiu do seu lugar pra sentar nas coxas de Edward que a olhou malicioso – Sabe o que tem no banco de trás do carro?

_Meu plug? – já sabendo a resposta e pondo uma mão na coxa dele – De que tamanho?

_Do menor – respondeu segurando a mão dela que ia subindo – Depois do jantar colocamos em você.

_Já? – ficou apreensiva e saindo do colo dele, se afastando um pouco – Não é cedo demais?

_É um longo processo Bella, tem de começar logo – Jacob explicou indo até ela e lhe beijando a testa – Confie em nós.

Determinada a confiar neles Bella se afastou de Jacob e cruzou os braços no peito, estava apreensiva porque podia nesse momento ser posta pra fora desse relacionamento. Assim que a aula terminou hoje ela e Ângela foram a uma clinica ginecológica pra Bella resolver o problema dela que estava a deixando sem sossego. Mas pra contar a eles o que tinha acontecido, precisava ir do inicio.

_Vocês sabiam que até os onze anos eu fazia tratamento psicológico? – perguntou do nada quebrando o silencio da cozinha e pegando os dois rapazes de surpresa – E que tomei remédio até esses anos pra tentar me curar de uma síndrome que eu adquiri.

_Síndrome? – Jacob que estava em pé perto dela perguntou surpreso – Que tipo de síndrome?

_É um bloqueio psicológico com dor – prosseguiu corajosamente olhando pros dois – Quando eu era pequena minha mãe associava a dor tudo o que eu não podia fazer, então eu lembrava da dor que eu sentia e não fazia mais.

_Isso ainda funciona? – Edward estava de pé também, perto deles, já fazendo algum tipo de ideia do que ela falava – Você ainda sofre disso?

_Sim – respondeu envergonhada do seu passado – Um dia eu fui tomar banho de piscina sem a autorização dela e levei uma surra de cinta. Não tomo mais banho de piscina.

Jacob entendeu como funcionava isso e seu coração mandou se preparar que tinha algo muito errado acontecendo. Bella havia esquecido o ocorrido pela manhã e se deixado levar com ele, o sinal de alerta na sua cabeça piscou mais alto e forte.

_Eu hoje descobri o quanto eu gosto de vocês – confessou olhando pra ambos – E quero ser feliz nesse namoro com vocês

_Nós também princesa – Edward sorriu junto com Jacob incentivando ela a continuar, porque ele sabia que tinha algo mais – Mas nós ainda não entendemos onde isso vai chegar.

_Vai chegar que se eu, na hora da nossa primeira vez, doer muito acabou com tudo – Bella puxou de dentro da mochila o atestado e entregou a Edward – Por isso eu fiz isso.

Edward abriu e leu a papelada com o símbolo de uma clinica, seu olhar foi dos papeis pra ela, totalmente bestificado com o que leu.

_O que tem ai? – Jacob perguntou apreensivo pela cara de Edward – Edward, o que porra tem ai?

_Ela foi hoje à tarde a uma clínica e rompeu o hímem dela – informou de cabeça baixa entregando o atestando ao namorado – Tem um atestado de virgindade e o atestado da cirurgia.

_Eu entendo se estiverem com raiva de mim – ela engoliu o choro pra não influenciar os rapazes – Mas eu não podia deixar que eu ficasse de alguma forma traumatizada e nunca mais deixa-los me tocar.

Edward levantou e saiu da casa indo pra praia, Jacob fez o mesmo. Não houve gritos, não houve brigas nem palavrões. Então ela percebeu o quanto estava enganada, ela não os irritou, apenas os magoou. E isso destruiu a garota que sorriu triste sem chorar, só esperando que alguém voltasse.

Bella ainda esperou alguns minutos, mas como não teve retorno de nenhum dos dois rapazes então desistiu. Arrumou todo o seu material e foi pra casa, com o celular em mãos pediu um que um táxi viesse até a oficina de Jacob. Foi andando até lá e encontrou Paul fechando o local.

_Pra onde você vai sozinha? – perguntou o homem estranhando ela estar ali – Edward ou Jacob sabem que esta saindo?

_Claro, eles estão namorando e eu sai pra deixa-los a vontade – mentiu com calma, mas foi pega no flagra – Eu não gosto de segurar vela.

Paul sorriu olhando pra ela mentir tão docemente e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_Eu já sei do seu namoro com os rapazes – ela tirou o sorriso e seu rosto ficou vermelho, abaixou o olhar encabulada – Vamos voltar pra lá.

_Nenhum dos dois está na casa, estão na praia – explicou e viu o taxi parar – Eu tenho de ir, mas se for lá tenta ficar do meu lado.

_Treze dias depois e eles não foram à busca de Isabella de novo..._

Era fim de tarde quando Edward entrou se arrastando na oficina do namorado com uma mochila nas costas. Estava ajudando seu tio a organizar documentos de pacientes no hospital e estava morto, físico e psicologicamente, principalmente porque todos os dias, passava em frente à escola de Isabela e depois pela casa dela, mas não a via.

Jacob concertava o motor sentado no chão distraído quando o rapaz de olhos dourados jogou-se no sofá velho da oficina.

_Oi – Jacob o cumprimentou triste, os dois sofriam da mesma coisa: saudades – Como foi no hospital?

_Legal, o diretor vai me contratar pra arrumar os arquivos antigos – disse forçando um sorriso que mais saiu uma careta – Dinheiro extra! Vamos precisar voltar aos bicos.

_Já ligou pra Renée pedindo demissão? – essa tarefa tinha sido designada ao ruivo que fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás – Pelo visto não, você sabe que tem de fazer isso. Perdeu no cara e coroa.

_Eu vou falar com ela amanhã – Jacob ficou de pé e sentou ao lado do namorado – Quando a Bella estiver na aula.

_Temos de falar com ela também – o ruivo rugiu desgostoso pela noticia – Não faz essa cara, amanhã agente resolve tudo, já fazem 13 dias e não demos uma única noticia a ela.

Edward engoliu em seco e olhou nos olhos negros do namorado, sua expressão era de dor pelas lembranças que o assolavam. Tinha sonhos deliciosos com a pequena, mas sempre terminavam em pesadelos com ela o chamando de viado mentiroso e dando pro primeiro que passasse na rua.

_A galera chega amanhã, deixa ela pra lá – Edward fechou os olhos e virou o rosto pro lado, depois de dar a desculpa.

_É isso mesmo o que você quer? Deixar ela pra lá? – o índio questionou espantado pela ideia absurda do namorado – Porque se você responder que sim eu vou hoje mesma na casa dos Swan e peço demissão imediatamente.

_Talvez seja melhor – Edward tinha o olhar distraído em uns fiapos de algodão que saiam do braço do sofá velho – Ela tem 15 anos, é jovem vai achar alguém que confie nela e vice-versa.

_Catorze, ela tem catorze – corrigiu Jacob percebendo que ele disse "talvez" e não "sim" – E não é como se ela tivesse uma vida social agitada pra conhecer alguém que a queira. Não é justo deixa-la no ponto pra algum filho da puta vim e comer o que é nosso.

_Ela já fez 15 anos e eu não estou pronto para vê-la de novo – admitiu olhado nos olhos dele – Agora vem me dar carinho que estou necessitado.

Jacob limpou as mãos em um pano velho e pegou o ruivo pela mão, saindo da oficina com ele, indo pra casa. Devagar eles foram andando trocando selinhos carinhosos, mas chegado lá ao invés de fazerem amor, Jacob deu colo pro seu namorado chorar de raiva.


	9. Chapter 9

A lanchonete do Gun's não era a mais movimentada da cidade, e era essa a preferida de Bella e Ângela. As duas garotas comiam e bebiam ali tudo o que suas mães geralmente proibiam, era como a droga delas. Os sanduiche de queijo e presunto com muito frango e molho especial em um pão de leite altamente calórico vinham junto com um milk-shake de chocolate tamanho gigante e batatas fritas.

_Adoro os sábados – disse Bella quando seu pedido chegou – Minha mãe está em Washington e só volta na segunda. O fim de semana fica muito melhor sem ela e suas ironias malditas.

_Pois é – Ângela concordou em um tom de voz triste, olhando pra o rosto inchado da amiga que sorria enquanto comia – Como você pode ficar feliz com tão pouco? Seu rosto está quase deformado de tanto que você apanhou.

_Porque eu não tenho nada e esse pouco é que faz diferença – sorriu ela mastigando várias batatas na boca – Come logo e deixa de reclamar, isso é muito melhor quente.

Ângela começou a comer devagar olhando as marcas roxas e vermelhas no rosto delicado de porcelana da amiga. Renée havia batido em Bella porque a garota andava desligada do mundo, sempre perdida em pensamentos. E isso acontecia desde que seu namoro com os dois professores havia terminado. Obvio que ela se sentia culpada, já que a ideia de ir a clínica foi sua, mas não podia deixar a amiga perder a chance de ser feliz por causa de um trauma que a mãe a fez adquirir.

_Sua mãe já sabe que os garotos não te dão mais aula? – puxou o assunto que Bella odiava no momento, mas não se conteve.

_Eu inventei a ela ontem que eles precisavam de uma licença de uns dias – Bella fez uma caretinha e apontou pras costas – Depois te mostro o que eu ganhei com isso.

_Agente podia denunciar sua mãe – a garota disse feroz animada de ter a amiga livre de tudo – Eu não me importo de passar as tardes com você fingindo que você vai pra La Push, mas um dia ela vai descobrir que eles foram embora e vai ser tudo bem pior.

_Eu já escondi todos os revolveres dela – a garota sorriu enquanto a outra arregalou os olhos assustada – Ela não tem como me dar um tiro nem tão cedo.

Ângela decidiu que ao invés de ficar lembrando suas dores físicas e emocionais da amiga, resolveu anima-la como podia. Falando mal dos outros da escola e comendo besteiras. Obvio que essa animação toda durou apenas até elas comerem dois lanches, sete pacotes de batata frita e cinco milk-shake, porque a porta da lanchonete se abriu e uma galera animada vinha entrando. Como Bella estava de costas pra porta, foi Ângela que reconheceu os presentes.

_Eu acho que agente já comeu demais – reclamou a menina querendo ir embora rápido, e olhando ao redor pra ver se não tinha ninguém em especial pra o caso de uma confusão – Vamos pra minha casa?

_Eu não acabei meu shake e ainda quero um sorvete – disse Bella rindo de lado, fazendo uma careta depois pela dor no rosto – Porra, rir de lado dói.

_Vamos embora – insistiu Ângela se entregando quando olhou por cima do ombro de Bella mais pálida e nervosa.

Bella se virou e deu com um grupo de quatro rapazes e duas moças escolhendo uma mesa pra sentarem e comerem. Quando ela reconheceu seus professores sorriu involuntariamente, seria uma vaca mentirosa se dissesse que não sentiu saudades, porque ela sentiu e muitas. Seu sorriso morreu quando percebeu a menina pequena de cabelos arrebitados segurando firmemente a mão de Edward, como ele fazia com ela. Voltou-se pra amiga sentindo seus olhos arderem de ciúmes e raiva, respirando fundo e soltando o ar pela boca impedido que o choro viesse com tudo.

_Vamos agora? – Ângela pegou a bolsa, mas Bella levantou o dedo pedindo que ela esperasse respirando fundo de novo.

_Espera – depois de mais calma ela se voltou pra bancada da lanchonete e gritou – GUN'S OUTRO SORVETE!

_Bella! – sussurrou Ângela quando percebeu o que o grito dela tinha causado, ganhado a atenção da mesa "inimiga".

_Outro? – o dono da lanchonete gritou saindo lá de dentro com um pote de sorvete de chocolate – Onde você coloca tanta comida? Dois lanches, cinco shakes, seis batatas e sorvete, é um poço sem fundo.

_É que eu amo sua comida – replicou sorrindo e abrindo o pote – Quer amiga? Porque eu só saio daqui depois do meu lanche.

_Ele está vindo pra cá – a menina disse baixo abaixando a cabeça e metendo uma colher no sorvete e pondo na boca só pra não ter de dizer nada.

Jacob não aguentou saber que sua menina estava ali e não falar com ela. Saiu sem dizer nada e nem explicar aos amigos sua atitude, simplesmente foi e puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado dela, que não se virou.

_Olá Ângela – o moreno cumprimentou a amiga de sua namorada e depois se voltou pra ela – Olha pra mim, agora.

E com um sorriso esdrúxulo ela se virou totalmente pra ele, deixando que as marcas da surra de Renée ficassem bem visíveis. Jacob perdeu o ar, seu coração praticamente parou e seu corpo estava paralisado, os olhos negros estavam do tamanho de pratos e a dor toda exposta ali pra sua menina.

_Oi amor, quanto tempo – ela segurou o queixo dele e lhe deu um selo rápido – Não quer me levar pra conhecer seus amigos? Ou você tem vergonha de mim?

_O que houve com seu rosto? – perguntou tocando no lábio ferido dela – Quem...

_Não se preocupe com isso – sorriu carinhosa, mas afastando a mão dele do seu rosto – Mas vocês bem que podiam dar satisfação à bruxa velha ela já esta sentindo falta de vocês.

Jacob engoliu em seco sentindo que tudo era culpa deles, se Bella estivesse com eles, Renée não a teria agredido dessa forma. Olhou pra Edward que olhava curioso pra eles, preocupado com as reações faciais que via no namorado e quase ficou de pé pra ir lá, mas Bella foi quem tomou atitude. Ela ficou de pé e foi até a mesa que Edward estava com seus amigos.

_Ora vejam só se não é meu queridíssimo professor – todos na mesa olhavam pra ela curiosos sem entender nada – Como estão? Meu nome é Isabella Swan a namorada do Edward e do Jacob.

_Isabella – Edward murmurou quando percebeu a menina na frente do grupo – O que houve com seu rosto?

_Ah não se preocupe isso não é nada – ela sorriu apontando pra o rosto e sorrindo pra eles – E vocês quem são?

_Eu sou Emmet e ele é Jasper – o maior disse se apresentando e depois os seguintes – Essa é Rosalie e Alice. Somos amigos dos rapazes da escola e moramos fora, em Nova Iorque.

_Legal – Bella sorriu, mas seu olhar educado se tornou frio e direcionado pra Alice – E ai? Essa daí é virgem mesmo, ou vocês já fizeram o serviço?

Todos estancaram olhando pra Bella que sorria maldosa pra baixinha, louca de vontade de voar por cima dela, mas o toque de Jacob nas suas costas a fez chiar de dor. Ficando obvio tanto pra Jacob quanto pra Edward que nas costas também havia machucado

_Droga, não põe a mão ai – se afastou dele e da mesa com uma careta – Tenha um bom apetite, com licença.

_Porra – rugiu Jacob pegando ela pelo braço e levando pra fora da lanchonete – O que houve com seu rosto?

Bella foi com ele, até o estacionamento vazio, com muita raiva acumulada. Não era a primeira briga deles, mas com certeza essa seria épica. Fervendo de raiva com o rosto vermelho Bella se soltou do índio, que tinha o corpo mais quente e tremia levemente se contendo pra não estrangular a garota.

_Ela me bateu, por acaso você é cego? – disparou olhando feio pra ele – Não finja que se importa ou que nunca me viu assim.

_É porque nós sumimos? – perguntou sentindo dor só na hipótese de ela estar muito machucada.

_Com certeza – sorriu maldosa e olhou pra dentro da lanchonete onde os amigos dele e Ângela olhava a confusão, curiosos – Qual o nome dela? Era virgem mesmo ou vocês fizeram o serviço completo?

Jacob olhou descrente pra ela e depois pra Edward que tinha a mãos segura na da amiga, olhando pros dois brigarem lá fora. Depois encarou Bella de novo com dor no olhar.

_Ela é nossa amiga de escola, não fique com ciúmes de um lugar que é seu – explicou tentando não gritar com ela – Temos que conversar sobre isso, sobre nós.

_Não temos nada, se não tivesse me encontrado hoje, teríamos ficado na mesma merda – rebateu olhando pra Edward com ciúmes, muito ciúme – Você também fica assim com ela? De mãos dadas, porque eu... quer saber esquece.

Ela moveu as mãos no ar se refreando para não dizer besteiras, não era como se ainda estivessem juntos, aquilo lá dentro era só interpretação.

_Vocês bem que podiam pedir demissão de uma vez, ou ao menos me ajudarem a fingir que...

_Nós ainda estamos juntos – Jacob interrompeu-a aos gritos e a puxando pra si pela manga da camisa com raiva – Como professor e como namorados.

_Não estamos não! – corrigiu se afastando dele e pondo uma postura de ataque as suas feições, louca pra bater nele – Acabou tudo quando os dois me deixaram na cozinha feito uma imbecil com a porra de um atestado.

Ia bater nela, puxou os cabelos negros pra não bater, mas suas mãos coçavam tanto que Jacob pensou que o melhor seria estrangular a menina ali. Como explicar a ela que a culpa era dela e só dela?

_A CULPA É SUA! – gritou apontando o dedo pra ela acusando raivoso – Edward entrou de cabeça nisso porque pensava ter sua confiança, toda a sua confiança – esclareceu pra ela que não o olhava, encarava seus tênis – E quando viu que tinha errado em alguma coisa ficou perturbado.

_Realmente, ele é perturbado – respondeu feroz e o acusando também – Na verdade, os dois são. Porque de onde um casal GAY vai querer se interessar por uma menina de 15 anos, virgem, sem graça e que não pode dar o mínimo de satisfação sexual a ambos? Só sendo dois doentes mentais mesmo.

_Nós somos apaixonados por você – gritou sentindo uma veia saltar no seu pescoço – Mas você não quer admitir isso, prefere ser essa menina insegura o resto da vida. Mas eu não te culpo, sua mãe é a uma louca vadia que obvio que acabou...

_Criando uma louca vadia mirim – Bella bateu no rapaz com a bolsa gritando – Eu odeio vocês dois, me fizeram ama-los pra me chutarem como se eu tivesse dado ao primeiro pau pequeno que apareceu na rua. Eu não ia ficar ali feito uma idiota esperando vocês decidirem nada – disse grossa olhando feroz pra ele que entendia o lado dela – E depois da merda de treze dias ainda não foram me procurar.

_Quanto sua mãe já te bateu?

_Não importa – gritou dando um passo pra trás – O que importa é que eu estou fora. Eu não sobrevivo a isso, não tem a menor chance de eu sobreviver nessa relação.

Jacob não dizia nada, mas olhava pra ela desmoronar na sua frente.

_Vocês se amam demais pra quererem se perder, mas eu sou irrelevante – o índio olhou por cima do ombro dela pra Edward que estava no estacionamento também – Eu nunca teria chances se a briga fosse de outra forma.

_Não, não teria – a voz rouca de Edward tirou Bella do seu lamento a fazendo se virar – Mas nós podemos mudar isso, é só você dizer que aceita sair daqui e conversarmos em outro lugar.

Bella desviou o olhar do ruivo de olhos dourados pra lanchonete e ficou vermelha quando percebeu eram o show que dava pros amigos deles, do dono da lanchonete e da sua amiga colegial. Voltou-se pra Jacob e em tom baixo chamou sua atenção.

Edward tinha sido passivo até agora, deixando que Jacob concertasse a situação, mas o quileute não tinha chance, já que Edward era o culpado de tudo. Ele deveria concertar o namoro.

_A galera vai deixar sua amiga em casa, pode confiar – Edward seguiu falando, já prevendo que ela usaria a amiga pra fugir – Vamos pra La Push, o pai do Jake já chegou e ele pode garantir que nada de ruim vai acontecer.

Ela relutou por uns minutos e não resistiu quando seu ruivo se aproximou e segurou a mão dela com carinho e entrelaçou seus dedos. Eles se entreolharam por uns segundo e ela cedeu, eles iriam se resolver agora. Enquanto Edward e Jacob voltavam pra lanchonete para pegar suas coisas Ângela correu até a amiga antes que eles voltassem.

_Eles vão te deixar, viu e depois... – Bella começou a explicar, mas a outra não deixou e tapou a boca dela com a mão.

_Escuta, eu estou feliz que queria voltar com eles, mas não esqueça, você namora dois rapazes e não só o Edward – Bella arregalou os olhos pela direta da amiga – Eu vi tudo e você não cedeu nada pro Jacob, mas pro Edward você nem lutou. Não seja injusta amiga, por favor, você não viu a dor nos olhos do moreno quando você cedeu pra Edward.

Elas se abraçaram e logo Ângela voltou pra lanchonete, sorrindo educada pros dois rapazes que seguiam em direção ao jipe. Foi ai que Bella percebeu a merda que estava fazendo, Edward vinha nervoso e Jacob com raiva e magoa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando percebeu que a amiga estava certa. Jacob estava ficando em segundo plano.

...

Bella seguia Edward e Jacob pensando no que Ângela disse e antes que Jacob tomasse a direção do carro, ela agarrou o índio pela camisa o puxando pra trás. Ele se voltou rápido na direção dela, olhando-a nos olhos, curioso do motivo do puxão.

_Podem me levar primeiro pra o hospital? – perguntou ao moreno que olhou nervoso pra ela – Eu tenho uns machucados nas costas que estão inflamados, queria que Carlisle me examinasse.

_Claro – Jacob suavizou as feições e olhou pra Edward que não dizia nada, mas o gesto que sim com a cabeça dizia que ele concordava.

Logo eles estavam a caminho do hospital onde Carlisle trabalhava. Bella nunca tinha estado na presença de Carlisle ou de Billy então ficou nervosa de repente. Eles foram apresentados apenas no primeiro dia das aulas que foi na casa do médico, e quando as aulas passaram pra casa de Jacob, Billy já tinha viajado.

_Seu tio sabe de mim? – perguntou quando o jipe parou no estacionamento do hospital – Que sou namorada de vocês?

_Sabe – Edward sorriu pra ela quando entraram na emergência – Fique tranquila, ele vai cuidar de você.

_Carlisle te achou adorável na primeira vez que te viu – revelou Jacob sorrindo pra ela – Ele disse que parecia uma fada ente os ogros.

O consultório de Carlisle ficava no último andar do hospital e quando Edward explicou a situação ao tio, ele mandou que fosse pra lá e trancassem a porta só abrisse quando ele batesse. Carlisle quando voltou tinha um monte de coisas de curativos em uma bandeja de alumínio.

_Isabella, tire toda a roupa e fique apenas de calcinha sim – pediu enquanto lavava as mãos na pia – Sente na maca de costas pra mim.

Bella tirou os tênis o suéter, a blusa de algodão, a saia e o sutiã, tudo tão devagar que Jacob e Edward pensaram que ela estava provocando. Mas assim que a barriga da garota ficou nua e os machucados ficaram evidentes, eles sacaram que era por causa da dor.

_Sua mãe, decididamente não terá meu voto esse ano – Carlisle não conseguiu segurar o comentário quando viu o corpo da jovem repleto de hematomas – Vou cuidar das suas costas, depois passo pra frente e por fim o rosto certo?

_Certo – confirmou e eles ficaram em silencio.

Jacob cruzou os braços e escorregou o quadril na cadeira, olhando pra o estrago no corpo da menina. Edward estava inquieto e andava de um lado pro outro, vendo seu tio trabalhar, maluco que terminasse logo para poderem conversar.

Bella não sabia o motivo que pediu a vinda ao hospital, mas só sabia que precisava desse tempo entre conversar com Edward e conversar com Jacob, teriam de ser separadamente. Um influenciava o outro e a última coisa que ela queria era mais confusões entre eles.

Carlisle passou pra parte da frente do corpo da garota e isso causou um ciúme nos dois homens que fuzilaram o médico com o olhar. Jacob queria abrir a boca e mandar o tio do seu namorado se afastar, mas se conteve e só saiu do consultório, mandando que Edward o trancasse do lado e fora.

_ Eu sou a merda do culpado – confessou Edward de repente e quebrando o silêncio do consultório – Não deixei o Jacob te procurar e não queria te ver mais. Ele tentou me convencer a te procurar, pedir desculpas, só que eu já estava atolado na merda.

_Confiança vai ser à base disso tudo e você não teve em mim – disparou a menina olhando pro perfil do namorado enquanto o tio dele cuidava de sua barriga – Certo, você queria isso de mim, mas eu não podia dar.

_Agora eu entendo! – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, envergonhando, mas olhando pra ela – Eu fui egoísta demais com você. – admitiu olhando pras próprias mãos entrelaçadas – Só pensei que você não confiava em mim e que era só uma menina querendo atenção pra no final das contas fazer pouco de mim e do Jacob.

_Isso é tão absurdo – disparou ela em tom baixo sem olha-lo – Eu confio em vocês, à prova disso foi àquela manhã na minha cama. Acontece que a forma que minha mãe me educou foi na base da porrada, então eu acabo tenho que me proteger. Edward, eu não nado em piscinas; não tomo banho de chuva; não entro em lugares sem bater na porta; não reclamo de dor; não como sobremesa; não corro dentro de casa e nem rio alto porque quando eu fiz essas coisas na frente dela apanhava.

Edward entreabriu a boca, espantado pela lista de coisas que sua menina não fazia por causa da maluca da mãe. Ele olhou pra ela sentindo dor por ela, a infância de Isabela deve ter sido uma merda das grandes.

_Se eu perdesse minha virgindade com vocês, no outro dia nunca mais nos falaríamos – confessou limpando as lágrimas que nem percebeu que desciam pelo rosto – E é tão bom ser amada dessa forma.

Carlisle levantou o olhar e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos do rosto, ouvindo cada palavra deles e entendendo porque seu sobrinho estava tão triste. Ele permaneceu calado, cuidado do tesouro dos dois rapazes. Sorriu para ela quando ela suspirou aliviada de tudo ter sido esclarecido, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

_Pronto! – Carlisle tirou as luvas olhando pro seu trabalho – Em uma semana estará tudo cicatrizado e os hematomas já terão sumido, eu garanto. Vou te receitar uns remédios pra dor que vão te fazer ficar sonolenta, mas deixa a recuperação bem mais confortável.

_Obrigada – agradeceu e se virou pra Edward que estava mais relaxado na cadeira – Vamos?

_Vamos pra La Push – disse o jovem ficando de pé – Obrigado tio, eu vou procurar o Jake e já volto.

Carlisle ajudou Bella a se vestir por causa dos curativos e antes que os rapazes voltassem ele lhe entregou seu cartão. Ela ficou olhando pra o papel estendido na sua direção, curiosa, mas pegou mesmo assim.

_Quando precisar de ajuda me ligue, não importa a hora ou o local – ela sorriu agradecida, pondo no bolso da saia – Não será sempre que dirá a eles, principalmente quando perceber o quanto eles podem ser possessivos e agressivos. E não procurara o hospital para que não levante suspeitas, então me ligue, eu te ajudo.

_Obrigada, de verdade – sorriu agradecida por ter mais um protetor na sua vida, Deus estava sendo muito bom com ela.

_Agora esses analgésicos vão fazer maravilhas em você – logo o medico explicou a quantidade que ela deveria tomar e as horas, lhe dando dois pra tomar agora.

Quando Edward voltou com Jacob, a menina estava deitada na maca, esperando por eles, já muito sonolenta e aérea do que acontecia ao seu redor. O ruivo se manteve atrás quando o namorado avançou na direção da menina, a expressão preocupada só relaxando quando a viu sorrir faceira na sua direção.

_Hei, se não é meu príncipe quileute – gracejou se contorcendo manhosa na maca, esfregando uma perna na outra – Estou ficando molhada amor, toca em mim, por favor.

_Hei princesa – Jacob aproveitou o efeito dos remédios e deixou sua máscara de garoto mal cair – Quer ir pra La Push? Eu toco em você lá.

_Quero – sorriu pra ele, encantada pelo carinho doce que vinha do índio – Vou vestir uma camisa sua e dormir a tarde toda naquela rede que fica na varanda e a noite você me abraça na sua cama.

_Amei a proposta – e desceu o rosto no dela, beijando com carinho os lábios machucados – Eu te amo Isabela.

_Pode não parecer, mas eu te amo também – respondeu fechando os olhos e esticando os braços para que fosse carregada até o carro.

Edward que assistiu tudo ao lado de Carlisle sorriu para o quileute. Jacob tinha uma das mãos no quadril dela, acariciando a região fazendo a saia de algodão da garota, subir um pouco.

_Ouviram? – disse se gabando olhando pros dois – Vamos tira-la daqui.

_Se a tratasse assim sempre não teriam mais problemas – Carlisle aconselhou a Jacob que fechou a cara – Ela é uma criança e não sabe lhe da com seu humor selvagem, mas olha como ficou mansa com seu carinho.

_Vou tentar – prometeu a pegando nos braços com carinho a levando pra fora do hospital.

Edward dirigiu e Jacob foi atrás com ela no seu colo, eles se acariciavam pelo caminho todo, ela lutando contra os remédios não tirava os olhos dos dele. As palavras de Ângela ainda cravadas no seu coração.

_Quando eu ficar melhor você pode fazer algo por mim? – perguntou pondo a mão no rosto dele, acariciando o queixo másculo.

_O que você quiser – garantiu descendo a mão grande das costas pra bunda dela – Peça que eu faço.

_Minha virgindade, me livre desse martírio – pediu e o moreno ofegou olhando pra o espelho retrovisor, encontrando o olhar de Edward.

style= t s 0P z t; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"'

Foi duro, muito duro, mas Jacob sentou no chão chorando feito criança machucada. Era tão ruim ouvir que tudo estava dado ao fracasso que ele não conseguiu mais trabalhar, indo pra casa dormir até a hora que precisasse ver novamente seus dois amores. Daria um jeito nisso, pediria desculpas a Bella, aproveitaria muito a presença da garota em sua vida e para quando partisse deixasse pelo menos uma lembrança boa do que aconteceu entre eles. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, iria tirar muito proveito do sentimento que estava entre eles.


End file.
